TODO TIENE SU LUGAR
by kriskiuby
Summary: La vida de Chichi, estaba llegando a su fin, cuando un desconocido aparentemente la encuentra ya que por años la busco. y la ayuda a recordar muchas cosas, en donde Vegeta esta involucrado, Goku regresa solo para sufrir. y entender muchas cosas de su vida. pero la misma se encarga de poner TODO EN SU LUGAR.
1. Chapter 1

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

**Capitulo 1**

Todo comenzó cuando Goku se fue con Sherlong, este viajaba por diferentes partes del universo y galaxias, buscando luchadores fuertes sin pensar mucho en sus seres queridos, ya que en el espacio el tiempo; es distinto, llego a un planeta muy parecido a la tierra a través de un portal dimensional, creado por Sherlong, cuando un hombre de improviso choca brusco contra él, este se para y sigue corriendo. Cuando Goku logra despabilarse, ve que otro hombre, que va tras de ese extrañó sujeto, que choco con él, con un arma muy rara, sin pensarlo le grita ¡**oye ¡ que sucede contigo estúpido¡** este no le presta atención y sigue tras el sujeto. Goku se siente ignorado y parte tras de él, para averiguar quiénes son, Cuando este estaba a punto de disparar esa extraña arma, al sujeto, Goku. Decidió intervenir y lanzo un poder al sujeto del arma el cual fue expulsado muy lejos del lugar. Goku se dirigió donde estaba tirado el tipo este, le pregunta si se encuentra bien, este dijo: si pero estoy debilitado, Goku le extiende su mano y lo ayuda a incorporarse. ¡ Qué extraño¡ ; ¿qué cosa? pregunta Santochi - Goku le dice - no pude percibir tu ki.. Mientras peleabas, ni tampoco ahora, bueno es porque soy un vampiro. Goku se sorprendió. Noooo… no me chupe mi sangre, ¡por favor¡ este le contesta con signo de risa, me alimento de animales, Goku dio un suspiro, ya _que no se imagino que ese hombre le mordiera el cuello, aparte sería muy repugnante tener a un hombre ¡así¡ guacatela_, dijo: en sus pensamiento mientras que el sujeto le dijo nosotros los vampiros, por lo general mordemos a puras mujeres, ya que su sangre es más rica y las mujeres vampiros solo muerden a hombres. Que estas pensando- cochino- ¿cómo? acaso lees las mente, pues si, Goku se ríe, es que me dio asquito pensar que tú me querías morder, buenos dejémonos de chistes y marchemos de aquí, Blay es muy fuerte, ese ataque solo lo alejo de aquí. Dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?, mi nombre es Santochi y el tuyo, el mío es Goku, bien entonces es un gusto, mientras volaban de pronto Goku observa una cueva y se refugian ay. Santochi se sienta ya que el no puede sentir frio o calor solo puede recordar la emoción del amor de alguien que ha buscado por mucho tiempo. De pronto Goku lo saca de su pensamiento y le pregunta, cuéntame ¿Por qué? Ese hombre quería matarte, él es Blay- su madre fue convertida en vampiro mientras estaba embarazada de él, el es vampiro humano de corazón latiente, es un mutante de nuestra especie, no tiene las debilidades de nosotros. Goku acaso el sol pregunto el ¡si ¡ dijo Santochi, pero en que le afecta el sol. Nosotros podemos caminar bajo el sol por poco tiempo ya si permanecemos moriríamos, nuestro poderes desaparecen, es decir, el sol nos debilita, ya que pertenecemos a la oscuridad- haaa, en mi planeta también cuentan historia de vampiros hombres lobos y todo eso ¡sí ¡ y ¿cuál es tu planeta? pregunta Santochi, mi planeta es la tierra, aunque, yo nací en el planeta Vegita- me crie en la tierra, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Solo te diré, que tuve que hacer un pacto con sherlong y viajar por el universo, hasta que todo recuerdo de las esferas de dragón desaparezca y de eso ya han pasara en 50 años. Baya es una historia muy especial, pues, ¡si¡ dijo: Goku, cuéntame Goku tiene familia, si tengo esposa y dos hijos, que han sido de ellos- pregunto- santochi, - no sé, estos 50 años, para mí, han sido, como si fueran dos día ¿ y por qué no vas a verlos? Pregunto Santochi, no puedo volver a la tierra, ese era el trato, después de eso yo podre reencarnar, y que hay tu mujer sabes si reencarno. - eso no lo había pensado, yo busco a mi princesa, ella también era de la tierra al igual que yo,- goku quedo sorprendido por esa declaración y porque estás aquí, nosotros éramos ángeles, un día un grupo de 20 decidimos bajar a la tierra, tómanos emprestados cuerpo humanos y empezamos a experimentar a los que ustedes llaman emociones , los gusto el placer del sexo,- aaa te refieres hacer el amor,- así me enseñaron que se llamaba esa unión, ya como sea, bueno todo eso fue algo increíble empezamos a escaparnos de los kamis y Emma sama más seguido, por un pasadizo secreto, en una de mis salidas encontré a la mujer más hermosa, que alguna vez vi en vida de humano ni de ángel, ella tenía el pelo y ojos negros, su cabellera era larga y su piel blanca como la leche sus labios eran de color rosa suave, _para Goku esa descripción era muy parecida a su chichi_ y que paso entonces- me acerque asiéndome pasar por un perdido y hambriento forastero ella me ayudo sin pensar en nada mas así continúe viéndola hasta que un sentimiento muy hermoso nació por ella y ella por mí, nos entregamos en uno a otro- goku que eso entregarse- tonto hicimos en amor- aaa expreso Goku- yo la visitaba siempre así estuvimos viéndonos dos años fue entonces que apareció el Dios que creo las reglas de todo el otro mundo, los ángeles tiene prohibidos involucrarse con los seres humanos y cuando me descubrió me condeno a vivir como un vampiro durante toda la eternidad sin encontrar a mi amada Milk, ella murió tratando de defenderme cuando el Dios lanzo su ira contra mí, ella se atravesó por eso me castigo a vivir buscando su reencarnación, antes de morir ella vio mis alas de ángel y me dijo: mi amado ángel no me olvides búscame en mi próxima vida y en la que siga hasta que me encuentres, la mire mientras que por primera vez mis ojos emanaba lo que Uds. Llaman lagrimas y todos los que participamos en esto fuimos convertido en vampiro, tuvimos siglos en la tierra yo busque a mi amada y no la encontré entonces el Dios tomo la decisión de mandar 15 vampiros a este planeta sin poder regresar y dejo solo a cinco que son los que crearon los mitos de los vampiros, pero estos eran bueno no mataban a las personas a pesar de su apetito de sangre aprendieron a robar la sangre sin convertirlas en vampiros así viven aun en las tierras. Baya es una historia increíble si verdad- entonces


	2. Chapter 2

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

**Capitulo 1**

Todo comenzó cuando Goku se fue con Sherlong, este viajaba por diferentes partes del universo y galaxias, buscando luchadores fuertes sin pensar mucho en sus seres queridos, ya que en el espacio el tiempo; es distinto, llego a un planeta muy parecido a la tierra a través de un portal dimensional, creado por Sherlong, cuando un hombre de improviso choca brusco contra él, este se para y sigue corriendo. Cuando Goku logra despabilarse, ve que otro hombre, que va tras de ese extrañó sujeto, que choco con él, con un arma muy rara, sin pensarlo le grita ¡**oye ¡ que sucede contigo estúpido¡** este no le presta atención y sigue tras el sujeto. Goku se siente ignorado y parte tras de él, para averiguar quiénes son, Cuando este estaba a punto de disparar esa extraña arma, al sujeto, Goku. Decidió intervenir y lanzo un poder al sujeto del arma el cual fue expulsado muy lejos del lugar. Goku se dirigió donde estaba tirado el tipo este, le pregunta si se encuentra bien, este dijo: si pero estoy debilitado, Goku le extiende su mano y lo ayuda a incorporarse. ¡ Qué extraño¡ ; ¿qué cosa? pregunta Santochi - Goku le dice - no pude percibir tu ki.. Mientras peleabas, ni tampoco ahora, bueno es porque soy un vampiro. Goku se sorprendió. Noooo… no me chupe mi sangre, ¡por favor¡ este le contesta con signo de risa, me alimento de animales, Goku dio un suspiro, ya _que no se imagino que ese hombre le mordiera el cuello, aparte sería muy repugnante tener a un hombre ¡así¡ guacatela_, dijo: en sus pensamiento mientras que el sujeto le dijo nosotros los vampiros, por lo general mordemos a puras mujeres, ya que su sangre es más rica y las mujeres vampiros solo muerden a hombres. Que estas pensando- cochino- ¿cómo? acaso lees las mente, pues si, Goku se ríe, es que me dio asquito pensar que tú me querías morder, buenos dejémonos de chistes y marchemos de aquí, Blay es muy fuerte, ese ataque solo lo alejo de aquí. Dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?, mi nombre es Santochi y el tuyo, el mío es Goku, bien entonces es un gusto, mientras volaban de pronto Goku observa una cueva y se refugian ay. Santochi se sienta ya que el no puede sentir frio o calor solo puede recordar la emoción del amor de alguien que ha buscado por mucho tiempo. De pronto Goku lo saca de su pensamiento y le pregunta, cuéntame ¿Por qué? Ese hombre quería matarte, él es Blay- su madre fue convertida en vampiro mientras estaba embarazada de él, el es vampiro humano de corazón latiente, es un mutante de nuestra especie, no tiene las debilidades de nosotros. Goku acaso el sol pregunto el ¡si ¡ dijo Santochi, pero en que le afecta el sol. Nosotros podemos caminar bajo el sol por poco tiempo ya si permanecemos moriríamos, nuestro poderes desaparecen, es decir, el sol nos debilita, ya que pertenecemos a la oscuridad- haaa, en mi planeta también cuentan historia de vampiros hombres lobos y todo eso ¡sí ¡ y ¿cuál es tu planeta? pregunta Santochi, mi planeta es la tierra, aunque, yo nací en el planeta Vegita- me crie en la tierra, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Solo te diré, que tuve que hacer un pacto con sherlong y viajar por el universo, hasta que todo recuerdo de las esferas de dragón desaparezca y de eso ya han pasara en 50 años. Baya es una historia muy especial, pues, ¡si¡ dijo: Goku, cuéntame Goku tiene familia, si tengo esposa y dos hijos, que han sido de ellos- pregunto- santochi, - no sé, estos 50 años, para mí, han sido, como si fueran dos día ¿ y por qué no vas a verlos? Pregunto Santochi, no puedo volver a la tierra, ese era el trato, después de eso yo podre reencarnar, y que hay tu mujer sabes si reencarno. - eso no lo había pensado, yo busco a mi princesa, ella también era de la tierra al igual que yo,- goku quedo sorprendido por esa declaración y porque estás aquí, nosotros éramos ángeles, un día un grupo de 20 decidimos bajar a la tierra, tómanos emprestados cuerpo humanos y empezamos a experimentar a los que ustedes llaman emociones , los gusto el placer del sexo,- aaa te refieres hacer el amor,- así me enseñaron que se llamaba esa unión, ya como sea, bueno todo eso fue algo increíble empezamos a escaparnos de los kamis y Emma sama más seguido, por un pasadizo secreto, en una de mis salidas encontré a la mujer más hermosa, que alguna vez vi en vida de humano ni de ángel, ella tenía el pelo y ojos negros, su cabellera era larga y su piel blanca como la leche sus labios eran de color rosa suave, _para Goku esa descripción era muy parecida a su chichi_ y que paso entonces- me acerque asiéndome pasar por un perdido y hambriento forastero ella me ayudo sin pensar en nada mas así continúe viéndola hasta que un sentimiento muy hermoso nació por ella y ella por mí, nos entregamos en uno a otro- goku que eso entregarse- tonto hicimos en amor- aaa expreso Goku- yo la visitaba siempre así estuvimos viéndonos dos años fue entonces que apareció el Dios que creo las reglas de todo el otro mundo, los ángeles tiene prohibidos involucrarse con los seres humanos y cuando me descubrió me condeno a vivir como un vampiro durante toda la eternidad sin encontrar a mi amada Milk, ella murió tratando de defenderme cuando el Dios lanzo su ira contra mí, ella se atravesó por eso me castigo a vivir buscando su reencarnación, antes de morir ella vio mis alas de ángel y me dijo: mi amado ángel no me olvides búscame en mi próxima vida y en la que siga hasta que me encuentres, la mire mientras que por primera vez mis ojos emanaba lo que Uds. Llaman lagrimas y todos los que participamos en esto fuimos convertido en vampiro, tuvimos siglos en la tierra yo busque a mi amada y no la encontré entonces el Dios tomo la decisión de mandar 15 vampiros a este planeta sin poder regresar y dejo solo a cinco que son los que crearon los mitos de los vampiros, pero estos eran bueno no mataban a las personas a pesar de su apetito de sangre aprendieron a robar la sangre sin convertirlas en vampiros así viven aun en las tierras. Baya es una historia increíble si verdad- entonces


	3. Chapter 3

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

**Capitulo 3**

Me dices que la mujer que busca está en la tierra- sí es lo más lógico- entonces yo te ayudare- y ¿Cómo? Sherlong tiene esa habilidad- muchas gracias, bien pero antes tengo que visitar una bruja ella me ayudara a localizar a mi querida Milk. está bien, pero ten cuidado, volveré luego, así partió Santochi donde la bruja- Goku se quedo pensativo, él ha buscado a su amor durante siglo y yo he dejado a mi amor muchas veces, ella siempre me espero- Goku pensó, Chichi aun vive, pero es muy anciana, Goku sintió una lagrima bajar por su mejilla, como fui tan estúpido, comprendió recién, que cuando entreno por 7 años en el otro Mundo, lo difícil que tuvo que haber sido, para Chichi en todo Estos años, supo lo egoísta que fue – Este sujeto ha buscado a su amada en mucha parte, mientras él se iba, un ruido lo distrajo ,- ya estoy aquí- fuiste rápido- claro tenía que arreglar algunos asunto con esa bruja - mi poder en la tierra se incrementara ya que mi origen es de ay - entonces que esperamos- Goku llama a Sherlong y le dice: Sherlong quiero que permitas a Santochi viajar a la tierra por favor, estás seguro Goku, siiiii responden- entonces así será, de pronto se abre un portal Santochi le da las gracias - Sherlong quiero que los dejes lo más cerca de su amada para que la encuentre rápido - está bien responde Sherlong - Santochi le da la mano a Goku en agradecimiento, le dice espero que tu también encuentres a tu esposa, la valores mucho, yo perdí a la mía, gracias a ti la recuperare ¡gracias¡ amigo… las palabras de santochi calaron hondo en el corazón de Goku, ya que el tubo una mujer a la cual no aprecio como se lo merecía, se marchaba sin mirar atrás- claro que muchas veces lo hizo para salvar a la tierra, pero otras solo lo hizo con el afán de aumentar su poder. no volvía ni siquiera a preguntar cómo estaban, siempre como un idiota, como lo llamaba Vegeta, eres un niño tonto, le decía Krilin , en fin, se dio cuenta aunque ya, era tarde, pero buscaría a chichi en el otro mundo, cuando muera así será -se concentro en vivir en ese planeta durante 3 años ya que ese es el tiempo que tiene que estar , cada vez, que el Dragón utiliza el portal, para recuperarse en esencia es solo un año, pero esta vez utilizo dos veces el portal, cuando llego Goku y cuando lo utilizo santochi no puedo partir antes, **en otro lugar.** Santochi ya llego a la tierra, se encontraba en un lago hermoso se sentía débil ya que estaba amaneciendo, camino y se sentó a contemplar en amanecer tan bonito, tomo su burbuja la ajito y empezó a ponerse de colores, el color rojo indicaba el camino no pudo volar así siguió caminando manteniendo el color de la burbuja no fue mucho lo que camino cuando escucho una voz sonada como sirena, la sintió tan especial, la burbuja empezó a ponerse de color amarillo que le indicaba que su amor estaba a solo unos metro, de él, de pronto chichi sale de entre las sabanas, ella observa, el supo que era ella su amor, de toda la vida, aunque, estaba envejecida, él veía su esencia, su alma, la burbuja de pronto explota cumplió ya su misión. Chichi observa al sujeto, algo extrañada, por alguna razón no sintió miedo de él era extraño, ya que ella siempre era algo exagerada en sus reacciones, lo mira era un joven muy apuesto, pero algo pálido de pronto el joven se desplomo ante la constante exposición al sol, chichi lo tomo y se lo llevo como pudo debido a su avanzada edad.

Así llego la noche y Santochi se recupero de inmediato ¡hola! dijo mi nombre es Chichi. ¡hola¡ dijo el mío es Santochi, cuéntame que haces en estas montañas, tan lejos de la ciudad,- la verdad fue inmediata nada de rodeos, es que la buscaba a Ud. Chichi quedo sorprendida por su declaración, acaso quieres matarme, nooooo como se le ocurre eso, solo quiero devolverle sus memoria de la vida pasada, los ojos de chichi se abrieron dejando ver la oscura orbita de ellos, como pregunto, si, yo a Ud. la he buscado mucho tiempo, hasta que fui desterrado a otro planeta, la busque en distinto lugares y gracias a un amigo me ayudo a viajar rápido aquí en busca de Ud. Es una locura, yo tuve ya mi vida aquí tuve hijos y esposo, Ud. Ha reencarnado muchas veces, y yo no he estado aquí, por eso Ud. No recuerda, pero yo no puedo reencarnar solo me dedique a buscarla y devolverle ese amor tan grande que los teníamos, de pronto Chichi siente su corazón hervir cree en el cada palabra, ella tenía extraños sueños de un ángel que la cobijaba siempre pensó que, solo era un lindo sueño, un día Goku le pregunto sobres sus sueños, no se Goku- porque preguntas,- es que hablas durmiendo y llamas a alguien, -realmente no se Goku no recuerdo a nada- solo es un sueño- su mente se empezó a aclarar- Santochi se para- chichi le dice aslo devuélveme mi pasado - fue así que Santochi saco otra burbuja la reventó y dejo que inhalara el vapor, después puso su frente al lado de ella y sus cabello se entrelazaron al igual que sus manos - una onda de energía salió de ambos cuerpo, de pronto se elevaron y chichi recobro su vida pasada bajaron y el la recostó en el sofá por un rato chichi mantuvo sus ojos cerrados los abrió y sintió una gran emoción al ver a santochi, olvidándose de que era una anciana lo beso en los labios, el correspondió el beso de igual forma, pero algo la detuvo- Santochi ¡mírame¡ soy una anciana moriré en poco tiempo. de eso me encargo yo –dijo, pero tienes que confiar en mí - si amor- siempre he confiado en ti, entonces vamos a tu dormitorio, se paro sin poner ninguna objeción, ella se coloco en la cama y la beso nuevamente, se sentía avergonzada ya que él era tan joven y ella una vieja decrepita, pero él dijo, no pienses eso, yo te amo y no me importa tu apariencia si hago esto, es para que no te mueras le dijo, duerme mi amada, chichi sintió mucho sueño y el procedió a bajar un poco su ropa y despejar su cuello se fijo que ella tenía otra cicatriz en su cuello pero no le puso importancia y la mordió en el mismo lugar succiono su sangre era tan deliciosa que le costó detenerse ya que si no lo hacia ella moriría para poder transformase tiene.


	4. Chapter 4

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

**Capitulo 4**

Que dejarla con sangre e inyectarle su veneno mordiendo de nuevo, de pronto Chichi empezó a retorcerse de dolor sus hijos, desde la distancia sintieron la disminución del ki de su madre –

Vegeta igual lo percibió - ¡Bulma!... la mujer de Kakaroto- está muriendo- su ki, esta extinguiéndose- Vegeta se desespero, fue una reacción muy extraña pensó Bulma, pero no le puso mayor importancia, no hay tiempo que perder - así la tomo de la cintura y partieron a la montaña Paos, en pocos minutos llegaron y encontraron a Chichi agonizando, Gohan y Goten llegaron atrasito de Vegeta y Bulma, subieron al dormitorio, estaba muy fría la habitación Santochi observaba todo, mimetizado con el entorno, ello no podían verlo, el controlaba su materia y se camuflaba perfectamente, observo a Gohan y a Goten llorando, junto a la mujer llamada Bulma, ese hombre Vegeta le pareció muy sospechoso - tenía algo - leyó su mente, este se decía a si mismo perdóname por hacerte olvidar a nuestra hija… solo Kami sabe lo mucho que te ame, pero cuando volví ya era tarde, eso quedo grabado en la mente de Santochi tenía que averiguar que paso entre ellos…después de su transformación ella recordara todo, entonces le preguntare - Vegeta se percata de algo extraño en el cuello de chichi- la mordedura de Kakaroto, había desaparecido, en cambio se asomaban dos pinchada en su cuello - él pensó que era muy extraño que la mordedura de un Saiyayin desaparezca, al menos que uno deje el vinculo con el otro le pareció sospecho… acaso Kakaroto tiene otra mujer, ya que ÉL sigue joven lo más lógico, es que sea eso, chichi- es una anciana pero el idiota de Kakaroto con suerte tuvo a chichi, ya que ella fue ¡ mía! Primero maldito…que me la quito Santochi seguía leyendo la mente de este, aquí hubo algo muy interesante, él no sintió celos, él sabía que no se podía meter con la vida natural, pero ahora era distinto, él le devolvió su pasado, ella lo recordaría todo, Chichi dio su último suspiro y falleció, Santochi sabía que era una muerte pasajera, pasarían al menos ochos hora cataléctica antes de despertar de nuevo, así que Gohan cumplió el deseo de su madre, la sepulto al frente de la casa en el árbol de manzana donde tuvo su primero cita con Goku, así , dijeron sus últimas palabras y partieron cada uno a su casa, Vegeta siempre sintió una presencia, no era el ki de alguien, sino algo distinto- no supo explicarse. a si mismo volvía a la corporación capsula y se dirigió a la ducha necesitaba pensar, Santochi se quedo al lado de la tumba esperando que su amada despertara de su trance pasajero, Vegeta ya en cama no podía dejar de pensar en las extrañas marcas de Chichi, algo lo saco de su pensamiento- Vegeta que te pasa, pregunto Bulma- nada Bulma solo estoy algo tenso , si amor yo igual , escuchan las voces de sus hijas, papa, papa…eran las niñas la mayor se llamaba Vegi y la menor Bradt, que quieren niñas- ya es muy tarde - es verdad que la Sra. Chichi falleció- si es verdad- ¡No puede ser papa¡ -si hijas aunque Vegi ya era una mujer de 25, Trunk 20 y Bradt 15 años, en la trataba como niñas, además de ser sus consentida, siempre le decía Bulma en forma de celos, ya que Vegi era solo hija de él y de una Saiyayin, que solo fue una aventura y no quiso abandonar a la ultima hembra Saiyayin que era su hija ya que la madre falleció días después, eso fue lo que conto, pero Bulma siempre pensó que había gato encerrado en todo esto, esa niña era tan parecida a Chichi en todo, eran idénticas incluso un día se lo dijo a Vegeta y este dijo que, Chichi era muy parecida a la mujer con la que él estuvo en el pasado y que murió a manos de Dodoria, quizás por esa mi hija se pareces a ella, solo es eso mujer, además todas la mujeres Saiyayin son de ojos y cabellera negras la única excepción es Bradt, además esa mujer no es bonita como tú, con eso la saco de su pensamiento, - está bien vegeta - Bulma salió de sus pensamiento cuanto Vegi volvió a entrar a la habitación, mama ella siempre le dijo así, aunque, sabía que no era su madre ella la crio y le dio mucho amor sin hacer diferencias entre sus hermanos, mama la Sra. Chichi murió estoy muy triste ella era muy especial para mí, era como tú, como una madre al igual que tu Bulma, lo sé Vegi - Vegeta sintió una punzada en su corazón por años le negó la verdad a su hija. Pero como asumir eso, mejor dejar así las cosas.

Todos estaban ya durmiendo cuando Vegeta despertó, seguía inquieto tenía que ir a ver la tumba de Chichi no sabía el porqué, pero tomo la decisión se levanto de vuelo a la montaña Paos, cuando llego miro la tumba se escondió en las ramas del árbol cuando se asoma un sujeto con capa negra muy misterioso, lo oye decir- amor pronto estaremos junto- Vegeta se preguntaba quien mierda es este sujeto - unos ruidos raros sacaron a Vegeta de sus pensamientos y una gran explosión desde la tumba de Chichi - Vegeta miro y no lo podía creer era chichi en un proceso de rejuveneciendo su piel su cuerpo todo se puso como de 20 años de nuevo, que paso con ella se veía tan linda, todo fue observado, Chichi se dirige a Santochi - amor por fin- Vegeta no puede sacar sus ojos de lo que ve, porque ella le dice así a ese desconocido, él nunca antes lo había visto - se preguntaba

Santochi…dime Chichi te acuerdas de todo si amor me acuerdo de nuestra vida y todo lo que experimentamos por nuestros sentimientos mi amado Ángel, este la abraza y la besa con mucha pasión, a Vegeta le hervía la sangre de celos, amor también te acuerdas de esta vida si me acuerdo de todo, De Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bulma incluso el idiota de Vegeta.. Ve ve.. ge.. ta. Vegeta nooooo… no puede ser, que pasa amor yo conocí a Vegeta primero que mi esposo- no entiendo amor cálmate y solo empieza a recordar- Santochi sabía que tenía que hacer recordar ya que se leyó la mente de este sujeto Vegeta, Santochi tenía claro que este tipo había hecho que Chichi olvidara pero ¿Por qué? eso era lo que tenía que averiguar. Chichi empezó a meditar y pudo recordar lo que paso. Vegeta llego dos años antes del torneo de artes marciales donde se reencontraría con su esposo, le contaba a santochi - este escuchaba muy atento al relato. Chichi prosiguió entonces este llego muy


	5. Chapter 5

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

**Capitulo 5**

Herido- Hablas de Vegeta- si amor, como lo dedujiste, bueno recién dijiste que lo conociste antes que tu esposo- pero que paso con él Chichi, déjame procesar amor, esto es muy raro las imágenes vienen de golpe, lo que recuerdo es que llego herido de una batalla su sistema de navegación se estropeo y vino a parar en la tierra, muy herido yo lo encontré y lo ayude a mejorar - limpie sus heridas, incluso me vi en la obligación de darle un baño ya que apestaba, era un hombre muy difícil de tratar, tenía un orgullo muy exagerado por su raza, trate de lidiar con él, de apoco fue acercándose a mí - pero su actitud era extraña - había ocasiones que pareciese que se arrepentía de que lo ayudara, en otras que se mostraba muy tranquilo, el tenia una lucha consigo mismo, en su interior algo lo unía y al mismo tiempo lo alejaba, supuse que era ese ego que el tenia, bueno el tiempo paso ya llevaba un poco más de un mes en que yo lo ayude - sus piernas ya lo podían sostener y sus manos sanaron bien, ya que tuve que poner el hueso en su lugar - tenía sus muñecas dobladas hacia atrás, tuve que colocarlo en la posición correcta provocándole un gran dolor, yo le traje unos maderos, para que se pudiera apoyar en ellos, en todo este tiempo el no cruzo palabra conmigo hasta este un día - el me miro, me dijo por que lo había ayudado - le dije que no podía dejarlo a ay - era algo lógico que lo ayudara - me dijo si hubiese sido al revés, el me dejaría morir, que harás cuando te recuperes, me mataras, no sé aun, me contesto, porque yo no soy una buena persona y se puso a reír como loco, todos merecen una oportunidad y tu ni eres la exención, si te dejaba, morirías - aun así no creas que te lo agradeceré, solo te perdonare la vida por tu ayuda - entonces estamos a manos verdad, ¡si¡ tú me salvaste a mí y yo te perdono la vida, Chichi le causa gracia la lógica de este sujeto, dime en todo este mes me llamas mujer y yo a ti como patán, ¿cuál es tu nombre? yo soy Vegeta el príncipe del planeta Vegita, aaaaaaaaaaa baya un príncipe - cuál es tu nombre - bueno, mi nombre es Chichi soy una princesa de la montaña FLY PAN, tu princesa no me hagas reír, chichi lo mira y le da una gran patada en la costilla retorciéndolo de dolor, que te pasa mujer idiota, no te burles de mi maldito príncipe de pacotilla, tu no me llamas así la jalo de un brazo y esta cayó al suelo, vegeta se abalanzo como pudo aguantando el dolor sin pensar en lo que hacía cuando sus miradas se cruzaron provocando un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, sus labios se juntaron se besaron, Vegeta olvido todo su dolor y se entrego a ese cuerpo que olía tan delicioso después de eso, vegeta se comporto diferente, no para mejor - ni peor, este se aisló, como fui capaz de intimar con esa mujer eso pensaba cuando sintió un ki, no puede ser, nooooo maldita seas mujer _\- yo no entendía el cambio tan brusco de vegeta, _que te pasa maldito loco, mujer estas embarazada, como lo sabe - puedo sentir el ki del bebe en tu interior - pero no puede ser posible, es un ki muy alto para un bebe que aun no nace - esto es muy inusual, ni siquiera un niño Saiyayin tiene este poder de lucha al nacer y este aun no nace, Vegeta se sintió muy orgullo de su descendencia pero no permitiría que se criara aquí y que perdiera su potencial en sentimentalismo, desde ese día el cambio, volvió a ser el tipo arrogante petulante y orgulloso, aunque no fue malo conmigo, se alejo de mi, aunque podía darme cuenta que luchaba contra sus emociones. Paso conmigo todo el embarazo, Espero a que mi hija tuviera seis meses, para hacerme perder la memoria con un extraño instrumento alienígeno, mire la luz y cuando desperté lo único que recordaba era que estuve casi dos años entrenando, era un recuerdo falso impuesto por esta máquina, baya Chichi eso si es malo ¿Por qué? haría eso- no sé, pero lo averiguare, lo peor de todo es que yo lo amaba mucho, pero nunca se lo dije, tal vez si lo hubiera sabido no se habría llevado a mi hija - Vegeta no podio dar crédito a lo que oyó decir, a ella me amaba y yo la perdí por idiota, recordó la noche en que la hizo suya por primera vez, fue algo mágico se miraron sus ojos negros eran como ver el universo en su interior, su pelo, todo era hermoso en ella, bajo por su cuello la beso con mucho pasión - de un tirón arranco su kimono su pecho quedaron a la vista con los diente saco su sostén y lamio sus pezones lo que provocó una corriente en la columna de chichi doblando su espalda, siguio lamiendo más, hasta llegar a su vagina, olfateó - su olor era excitante el podio oler las feromonas de la mujer toco con su lengua el clítoris de la chica, lo que hizo que ella lanzara un gemido así continuo lamiendo esa zona tocando su pecho, su traje ajustado estaba apretando su pene que estaba a punto de romper su ropa, quito la tela ante la atenta mirada de Chichi, sus músculos tan formados, sus pectorales desarrollados al máximo.

Siguió bajando su ropa hasta llegar a su miembro, que se estiro al verse libre, Chichi no pudo dejar de ver eso tan grande, que crecía aun mas, Vegeta estaba desnudo al igual que ella, el se la llevo a la cama, y le dio suaves besos por todo su cuerpo, empezando por su espalda, bajando por sus glúteos. beso nuevamente su vagina cuando se posesiono, abrió sus piernas muy despacio, coloco su miembro en el umbral de - Chichi empezó a empujar, primero muy lento suavecito, para no causar mucho dolor ella, estaba muy lubricada, sus fruidos caían por sus pierna, el los bebió todo chichi gemía constantemente ante el placer, el empujo mas y mas hasta que tuvo todo su miembro en su interior, este dio un gran gemido, chichi , eres tan deliciosa, tan estrecha, tan suave, un calor sintió vegeta en su pene este lo retiro un momento del interior de ella y una mancha de sangre se asomo, chichi eres eres virgen- sí- que esperaba, Vegeta trago saliva, sus aventuras sexuales eran mujeres fáciles, se puso algo nervioso pero al mismo tiempo contento, de que ella era pura y era de él nada más, de él… eso fue lo que pensó en ese instante .. Este volvió a introducir su gran pene en ella provocando un gran suspiro en ambos, pero esta vez fue con más rapidez - aumento de poco a poco, hasta perder un poco el control ambos estaban desenfrenados, enloquecido por el éxtasis, sus embestidas eran más fuerte y rápidas ya estaba llegando al punto final cuando un gruñido grave salió de su boca, al mismo tiempo él grito Chichiiiiii y ella Vegetaaaaa…


	6. Chapter 6

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

**Capitulo 6**

Me derrame dentro de ella, hicimos el amor todos los días, hasta que me di cuenta que, Chichi estaba embarazada, tome una actitud Fría, SI hubiera actuado distinto… ella estaría conmigo, cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde, Kakaroto se había casado con ella, peor aun… ya tenía un hijo…Un grito saco a Vegeta se sus pensamientos.

**Maldito** Vegeta me ocultaste la verdad de mi hija, cómo pudiste negarme su infancia, fue lo que chichi gritaba

Que harás Chichi - **Iré **la Corporación Capsula, para sacarle la verdad a golpes si en necesario a Vegeta, Yo Voy Contigo Chichi Dijo Santochi, cuando Vegeta se paro delante de ella, **Que** haces aquí maldito Vegeta, pregunto chichi.

Acaso No ibas por mí, bueno aquí estoy, escuche todo, sé de sus vidas pasadas. El vinculo con Kakaroto desapareció ya que tu cicatriz desapareció de tu piel - Chichi se toca el cuello, se da cuenta que es verdad – (**_Este_**_ Vegeta es muy perspicaz, es muy astuto pensaba Chichi con muy poca información pudo descifrar que Santochi y yo tenemos un lazo), _**Si** Escuchaste todo, sabrás que ya recordé a mi hija. Vegeta asume una actitud más tranquila, suspira hondo, para empezar a hablar.

**¡Qué** Esperas Maldito¡ para empezar a hablar, donde esta mi hija Vegeta. Ella está en la Corporación Capsula, siempre a estada ay desde que me junte con Bulma, Chichi_ traga saliva y se da cuenta enseguida que su hija es Vegi,_ **M**i hija es ella, verdad. ¡si¡ Dijo Vegeta. chichi tapa su cara con sus manos y unas lagrimas comienzan a caer, es difícil describir lo que siente un vampiro, Chichi se calmo rápidamente, agarro a vegeta por sus ropas, hizo que se aplastara contra el piso con un campo de gravedad, la fuerza era impresionante, pero Vegeta soportaba bien, estaba acostumbrado a la gravedad, que empezaba a aumentar enormemente en el interior del campo de fuerza, Vegeta derramo sangre de sus oídos, boca, nariz, intento arrastrarse se dio cuenta que ese campo era como una burbuja donde él, no podía salir.

Ella sale a volanta del campo de fuerza, - Vegeta la mira, acepta su castigo…su cuerpo no podía levantarlo, sintió que las fuerza lo abandonaban - CUANDO Santochi intervino, Chichi vasta, lo mataras**, Eso** es lo que se merece, Chichi vasta, grita Santochi Y Chichi reacciona y se asusta al ver a Vegeta desmayado, al Príncipe Vegeta al que amo a pesar de ser un canalla. Ella supo ver mas allá de la careta que el tenia, rápidamente Santochi tomo a Vegeta y lo lleva al interior de la casa, chichi sale tras de él. **Santochi **déjalo en el sofá tengo unas semillas del ermitaño en la casa, eso lo recupera muy rápido, - date prisa chichi - ella obedeció de inmediato, fue a su dormitorio, donde…donde, donde están, aquí están, vegeta esta débil, pero vivo, este no puede tragar la semilla Chichi la pone en su boca la muele toma a vegeta y lo beso introduciendo la semilla en su boca, Vegeta en su estado semiinconsciente traga el liquido de las semillas, habré sus ojos y ve a chichi, no podían creer, su mente no procesaba lo estaba besando, el levanto su manos y abrazo a chichi con esa reacción supo que estaba bien, cuando quiso separarse, este no la dejo, fue entonces que Santochi de un solo jalón, aparto a su amada, dijo…he visto suficiente, se que ya estás bien apártate de ella, Vegeta se separo con muy mala gana, años que añoraba tocar sus labios, cuando siente una cachetada que casi le vuela la oreja, **Tu **no cambias Vegeta le dice chichi.

Este le responde, si he cambiado, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que hice con nuestra hija.

**Pero** no entiendo ¿Por qué? Lo hiciste, yo pensé que me amabas.

Vegeta la interrumpe, ese fue el problema Chichi, yo no sabía lo que me pasaba, sentí pánico no podía creer lo que estaba pasando yo era despiadado, un asesino, me gustaba infringir dolor a los demás, contigo me estaba convirtiéndome en un cachorrito, no podía permitirlo, para mi eras solo un hembra, pero mi corazón decía otra cosa, nosotros los Saiyayin nos juntamos solo para reproducirnos es solo sexo nada mas, placer por placer, no existe la preocupación, no existe el afecto, nada parecido a lo que es la familia, solo existe, el poder, no supe cómo reaccionar, ante estos nuevos sentimientos que tu provocaste en mi, entonces tome la decisión de irme, ya me sentía un poco mejor, el día que decidí partir discutimos te acuerdas**, ¡SI!** dijo chichi, - Te hice caer, ya que tú me diste una tremenda patada en mis costilla, yo estaba furioso y te tire al piso, fue donde pude observar tus ojos y me perdí en ellos, fui dominado por el deseo y la pasión, nos acercamos para besarnos y tu correspondiste a mis besos, todo lo que paso me hizo quedarme más tiempo contigo, sin pensar en nada más… que en ti, ya tenía tres meses en la tierra cuando me di cuenta de tu embarazo, me diste de esa semillas que por fin el maestro Karin las tenia lista, logre recuperarme rápido, cuando fui a mi nave - escuche la conversación en mi rastreador, de que si no tenía noticias de mi, vendrían a buscarme, habían localizado la ubicación de la nave gracias a un aparato rastreador el cual yo ignoraba por completo, sentí pavor de pensar en lo que podrían hacerte a ti, no me interesaban los demás humanos, si se enteraban que yo tenía una especie de vida humana, además de matarte acabarían con todo, _pero que me importaba a mi tu vida_, eso era lo que pensaba, pero solo me engañaba a mí mismo, así tome el localizador y dije que estaría dentro de 18 meses en el planeta, todo el grupo de Freezer supo que yo estaba vivo, espere a que tuvieras a nuestra hija que la amamantaras por un tiempo, y me la lleve, ella tenía un gran poder más alto que un niño Saiyayin, eso podría ser bueno ya que la entrenaría, podría ser de ayuda en el futuro, fue así que, con un aparato alienígeno, borre tu memoria y todo lo que vivimos, paso el tiempo, y no te podía olvidar, eras como una maldita espina, pensé que me habías hecho brujería, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, mi hija fue mi consuelo, la veía y eras tú…mi linda niña así pude soportar el tiempo, regrese para que te fueras conmigo, me entere que te casaste con Kakaroto lo odie, por eso, quería eliminarlo a él y a todos, vender el planeta, y llevarte conmigo a la fuerza si era necesario, pero primero tenía que eliminar al imbécil de Kakaroto.

Santochi y Chichi escuchar sin interrumpir cada palabra de Vegeta, mientras que Chichi se abraza a Santochi.


	7. Chapter 7

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

**Capitulo 7**

Una vez muerto el insecto_ tomaría las esferas_ con ellas pensaba derrotar a Freezer, luche con Kakaroto, pero me desespere al no poder derrotarlo, comencé a sentir odio, renco matare a todos los que se interpongan, regrese con las manos bacías, fue cuando supe de las esferas de Namekusei, reí como nunca, tenía otra oportunidad_ tome a mi hija y fui al planeta Namekusei, ay me encontré a tu hijo, Bulma y Krilin, al planeta llegaron las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, mi hija lucho con mucho valor _incluso lucho contra Freezer, demostrando tener más poder que el mocoso de Kakaroto. todo lo demás ya lo sabes_ Kakaroto mato al final a Freezer_ yo reviví, fuimos trasladados a la tierra_ intente acercarme a ti, pero tú estabas enceguecidas, por ese idiota… maldije el día en que te borre la memoria, con un poco de suerte moriría junto con Freezer, pero no fue así _ cuando supe que aun vivía, lo aborrecí aun mas, en un arranque de ira destroce la cámara de gravedad que hizo Bulma, ella me invito a vivir en su casa ayudándome con mi hija, que era lo que más amaba en mi vida, ella me ayudo mucho, sin darme cuenta me acerque a ella, solo para olvidarte a ti_ no te imaginas la rabia que me causaba saber que tu lo esperabas con ansias, cada vez, que ese idiota bastardo se marchaba, él nunca te quiso, como lo hice yo, es verdad… yo me equivoque, pero sé lo que es amar, ese insecto es un imbécil ignorante . Pero tu al igual que yo sufrimos, pensé incluso usar las esferas para volver el tiempo atrás, pero me detuve cuando Bulma me dijo que estaba embarazada de mi_ después de eso renuncie a la idea de tenerte a mi lado, a mi manera me dedique a ella, sin mucho amor al comienzo, pero empecé a quererla con el tiempo, sin embargo, nunca te alejaste de mi.

_ Chichi escucho cada palabra, analizo todo lo dicho, pudo darse cuenta que, solo una persona en esta historia, vivió sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, ni dolor, solo por su increíble forma de ser, un niño siempre, sin sentir preocupación por los demás, ni interesarse en saber cómo estaban, en sus largas partida del hogar, ese sujeto no es nada más ni menos que Goku, el siempre hizo lo que quiso y cuando quiso, sin ni siquiera preocuparse si tenía para comer en sus ausencias o llamar por sus hijos y todo lo que significa ser un marido o padre_ Vegeta a pesar de su naturaleza, logro cambiar, tener una opción nueva de vida, ella siempre lo vio junto a sus hijos, quizás un poco rudo, inclemente en sus entrenamientos, pero aprendió a valorar a la otra persona_ increíblemente que parezca el asesino despiadado- fue más valioso que Goku, el solo conoció el horror, nadie le dio amor, a diferencia de Goce, el siempre tuvo amor alrededor, su abuelito en la infancia, sus amigos, que lo apreciaban mucho y yo que lo ame en esta vida, más que nada, no lo valoro, en cambio este asesino, cuando encontró el amor lo entendió, quizás tarde, para lo nuestro, por eso no fue capaz de dejar a Bulma cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada, a pesar que aun me amaba. Chichi despertó de su reflexión._

**Vegeta **te perdono, quiero que sepas de mi, que yo te ame mucho, quizás si hubiera entendido antes, que tu no sabias nada del amor, te hubiera ayudado entenderlo junto a mí, pero el destino quiso otra cosa. **Regresa** a casa_ junto a Bulma, ella te ama más que a su vida.

Lo sé mujer, por eso me causa dolor tener que confesarle esta verdad.

**Lo** Entiendo Vegeta, pero es necesario, que la verdad salga a la luz- mañana iré a la corporación y hablaremos con Bulma.

Santochi interfiere no es necesario hablar, mañana los ayudare para evitar palabra, está bien dijo Chichi.

Luego nos vemos, dijo Vegeta este abraza a chichi, puedo darte un beso, Chichi observo a Santochi y acepta, esta vez fue puro, sincero sin remordiente, solo de alegría, gracia por decirme que me amaste. Nunca supe si en tu corazón existía amor por mí, hasta este día y partió a su hogar.

Chichi se quedo en su hogar junto a Santochi, se fueron a su cama.

Santochi estaba preocupado, la Diosa Venus, había conseguido arrebatarle el dominio de la tierra a su hermano, el Dios que había condenado a Santochi, además de eso también consiguió que el corazón de Santochi latiera, entregándole los sentido Humanos durante las noches al igual que a Chichi, la historia de amor de ambos la conmovió, aunque no pudo regalarle su humanidad al 100%, consiguió darles vidas durante las noches.

Por fin Chichi y Santochi, disfrutarían una noche de amor junto, después de siglo de búsquedas y reencarnaciones, _solo una cosa más inquieta a Santochi y era en Chichi menciono conocer a Goku, el ya sabía que su esposo se llama Kakaroto, pero quien era Goku, en la vida de chichi. Tampoco podía leer su mente, ya que un vampiro no puede leer la mente de otro bueno ya después se daría tiempo para preguntar._

Ambos subieron al dormitorio de la mano, serraron la puerta y se quedaron mirando, sus corazón empezaron a bombear sangre, sus colores esperezaron aparecer en sus rostros, se sentía genial, para Santochi, ya que era una experiencia totalmente nueva, él no recordado lo confortante que es la calidez de la piel, levanto su mano con suavidad y la deslizo en el hombro de chichi _Hasta llegar a sus senos retirando las prendas que los cubrían, los miro con ternura, bajo su boca, para besar sus pezones, Un gemido escapo de la boca de Chichi al sentir la lengua de Santochi, continuo quitándole la ropa hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

Ella lo miraba sin hacer nada, hace tanto tiempo que su cuerpo no experimentaba el deseo_ el amor del uno para el otro, ella comenzó tímidamente a desabrochar su extraña chaqueta, todo con algo de nervio, pero no paro hasta lograr su objetivo, continuo con su camiseta, avergonzada toco sus pectorales de piedra, avanzo y rodeo el ombligo con su dedo, su corazón latía mas rápido que nunca, al ver algo elevado supo lo que era, comenzó a quita el cinturón ahora un poco más rápido, excitada, con algo de desesperación desabrocho el botón del pantalón.

Santochi igual de nervioso que ella la ayuda un poco, se quito la difícil prenda, hasta quedar desnudo al igual que ella, todo trascurría en absoluta tranquilidad, estaban explorándose con ansias, sus miradas se perdían en sus cuerpos.

Santochi en un ataque de pasión la besa con locura, era como si hubiera despertado de un trace_ ambos se envolvieron en un juego de éxtasis el tomo sus senos con ambas mano los amasaba con brusquedad - ella gemía. Para Santochi era como música celestial, la levanto utilizando un poder y la suspendió en el aire_ su vagina quedo a la altura de su boca, abrió sus labios vaginales y comenzó a chupar y a lamer, busco el botoncito que sabía provocaría algo en ella, sintió un liquido correr resbaloso del interior, él lo olio, era un manjar y lo bebió todo.

Chichi se estremeció de placer.

Ella también convoco un poder neutralizando el de Santochi, todo esto era casi inconsciente, se coloco de rodillas, tomo el miembro de Santochi y lo puso en su boca con violencia, su lengua rodo por el glande estimulando su pene, aun mas, el miembro creció en el interior de su garganta provocando un poco de arcada en Chichi, lejos se retirarse continuo con sus movimientos, primero despacio, poco a poco acelerando el ritmo,

Santochi, guio sus movimientos enredando sus manos en los cabellos de Chichi.


	8. Chapter 8

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

**Capitulo 8**

El movimiento siguiera su compas, el placer era inigualable, mientras que Chichi estimulaba su clítoris. Santochi levanta a Chichi_sus órganos sexuales se rozan, ella coloca sus piernas alrededor del él. Este la sostiene de sus glúteos buscado la entrada en su interior, su pene encuentra una posición y sin pensarlo comienza a empujar, los líquidos de Chichi mojaban sus testículos, ese olor lo excitaba al máximo, ella lo abrazaba, sus uñas se enterraban en su espalda-sus ojos negro se apretaron, al sentir a Santochi que empujaba su pene en su cavidad, se sentía invadida, él encajaba perfecto en ella - los vaivenes se hicieron más sincronizados, mas fuertes, aumentado su velocidad.

Él no quería acabar, saco su miembro de ella, la supo en cuatro en la cama, introdujo nuevamente su pene, tocando sus senos, jalando sus cabellos, la lujuria se apodero de ellos. Sus movimientos eran más rápido y sus penetraciones mas profundas, su mano se deslizo a su botón, sin dejar de moverse, gemidos tras gemidos de ambos, una corriente sube por su espalda hasta sus orejas, anuncian la llegaba de su culmine, el sentía como las paredes de Chichi apretaban su miembro avisando el orgasmo de ella, antes de acabar, Santochi utilizo su poder mental-giro a Chichi para salpicar de esperma todo el rostro de ella.

Con sus dedos, Chichi introdujo el resto del espeso fluido en su boca, santochi levanta a Chichi y hunde su rostro en sus senos suspirando su nombre, chichi te amo, te amo. Yo igual te amo santochi, Chichi se mira en el espejito, sobre su velador, luego mira a Santochi, este avergonzado, en un comienzo, por terminar en su cara-chichi lo mira y ríe a carcajada, santochi limpia su bello rostro y ríe al igual que ella, se sentía feliz, su corazón aun seguía latiendo, se acostó al lado de ella, coloco su cabello detrás de su oreja, la beso en los labios, se durmieron profundamente en un mar de sudor, fluidos y olores, sin impórtale nada, mañana limpiarían sus cuerpo, mientras tanto, todo eso era maravilloso .

Al otro día acudieron a la Corporación Capsula, a conversar con Bulma y Vegeta, se juntaron en entrada de una habitación todos, incluso sus hijos, Bulma podrías entrar al cuarto, que quieres decirnos Vegeta, esperen un poco, pero que pasa Vegeta, pregunto Bulma, nada, solo espera un momento, este camina a la puerta para abrirla, Chichi ya estaba en el cuarto con Santochi, Vegeta de forma muy lenta abre la puerta, Chichi estas viva, dijo Bulma parpadeando muchas veces, Vegi y los demás no salían de su asombro, pero que paso, te vimos morir dijo Bulma, las esferas no están-EXPLÍQUEME, por favor como reviviste.

Chichi suspiro, yo no morí, solo me trasforme.

No hay que explicar, les mostrare mejor lo ocurrido, hace mucho tiempo-para que entiendan. Y este sujeto ¿quién es? Pregunto Trunk.

Bradt. Miraba sin intervenir, a su familia.

El es mi pareja dijo chichi.

Queeee, tu pareja. Dijo Bulma, Siiii contesto Chichi, pero basta de preguntas, ya les dije les contare todo, solo tómense de las manos por favor, comprenderán muchas cosas, así lo hicieron tal como menciono Santochi, comenzó con su proyección de los acontecimientos, en las mentes de cada uno comenzaron a recibir todas las imagines de la vida anterior de chichi junto a santochi, luego Chichi proyecto las imagines de la vida que tuvo junto a ellos.

Vieron a Vegeta junto a Chichi y todo lo que paso entre ellos, los ojos de Bulma derramaban lagrimas de tristeza, lo que sospechaba hace tanto años, se hizo realidad, pero al mismo tiempo, también supo que el renuncio a ella, Bulma pudo entender lo difícil que fue la vida de Chichi, ante el abandono de Goku.

Entendió que vegeta, de cierta forma la quiso, de alguna manera-ya que nunca la abandono, a pesar, de que no la amaba, como ella lo quería él, pero lo entendía.

Vegi supo que su madre era Chichi, siempre la tuvo. Todos cayeron de espalda, La transmisión de imágenes termino. Bulma levanto la mirada, Bulma no quise ocultarte esto. Ella lo besa con mucha pasión delante de todos, Vegeta te amo y siempre lo hare. Sé que aprendiste a quererme con el tiempo.

Vegi se acerca a su madre biológica, la abraza con mucho amor, siempre. Siempre sentí algo por ti, diferente, mama te amo.

Vegeta se acerca a su hija mayor-pero esta lo mira con tristeza, papa dame tiempo por favor -no tengo rencor contra ti, pero necesito algo de tiempo, para Perdonarte - hija lo sé, pero por favor…no me odies, - no papa, nunca haría eso, tú me criaste de pequeña, y me enseñaste todo lo que sé, solo necesito claridad en mi pensar.

Vegeta avanza donde Santochi y le extiende su mano, él no es bueno con las palabras y seguramente todo hubiese terminado mal si él hubiera explicado todo. Santochi con una sonrisa le corresponde el gesto, aprieta su mano de igual forma.

Ya está todo dicho, espero Bulma que esto no afecte nuestra amistad - de ninguna manera chichi, todo esto paso antes de conocer a Vegeta, él nunca me engaño a pesar de no sentir lo mismo que yo, lo entiendo. Ve tranquila Chichi.

Solo tengo una pregunta todos voltearon a ver a Trunks, Sra. Chichi, Ud. amo a mi papa y mi papa a Ud. en el pasado, pero actualmente que siente, acaso no está claro mi, pareja es él y se llama Santochi. _A nadie se le paso por la mente a Goku ya que sabían que él no volvería nunca._

Trunks, tu madre, me brindo consuelo, compañía, incluso en las ocasiones en yo actuaba vilmente, ella me apoyo, sin darme cuenta, me aferre a ella, yo la hice sufrir, me sentí como un idiota estúpido y comprendí que mi corazón por fin se sintió en paz, quizás es un poco tarde para decir que la amo. Eso tendría que habérselo dicho hace mucho tiempo.

Todos quedaron contentos, partieron a sus hogares, con el tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad, Vegi estaba feliz, la vida le había brindado dos madres excelente-a las que amaba mucho, la relación con su padre estaba mejor que nunca, todo estaba en armonía .


	9. Chapter 9

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

**Capitulo 9**

Mientras tanto en el otro universo, Goku se encontraba intranquilo…algo no le permitía dejar de pensar en su esposa, era la primera vez en toda su vida que necesitaba averiguar de ella, pero recordaba las palabras de Sherlong. No debía interferir, ya que el NO pertenecía ahora a ningún lugar, ni a nadie, pero eso era lo que más lo incomodaba, sentirse olvidado, por la gente.

Él nunca se había puesto a pensar lo que experimentaba los demás en sus largas ausencia, cierta tristeza le lleno el corazón a entender que él estaría solo por mucho tiempo, cosa que antes lo le importaba - pensaba siempre estarían, para él. Pero él nunca estuvo para ellos. Goku estaba meditando, cuando el Rey Arturo lo despertó de su trance_. Goku ayudo al rey Arturo en una emboscada y desde entonces fue invitado a vivir en el castillo del rey. _

**Goku** necesito que nos ayudes, necesito que entrenes a los caballeros,-** Pero** qué tipo de habilidades tienen tus ejércitos, yo no les puedo sentir a ninguno un ki poderoso, - el Rey Arturo contesta, todas nuestra tropas contralan el chacra, - ¡**El Chacra**! ¿Qué es el chacra? Pregunta Goku - **Es** a los que Uds. llaman el ki, nosotros lo denominamos chacra, solo sale a la luz para la batalla, para que nuestro adversario no se dé cuenta de nuestro poder, **Todo** aquí poseen conocimiento del ki - si Goku, - incluso la población civil sabe de eso, pero a una escala inferior, - **_interesante _**_dijo Goku, _aquí no es oculto tener habilidades, como en la tierra, aquí era algo habitual, será más fácil entrenar, sin causar asombro en las persona, pero aun faltaba algo, que tal elevados eran eso ki, que otro tipo de habilidades tienen su ejército - **Bueno **muchos tienen magia, poderes sobre los elemento: el viento, agua , tierra, el fuego, además alguno pueden manejar la materia, ser prácticamente invisibles, - **Que** poderes tan extraños, pero muy impresionante, - además de brujas y hechiceros muy poderosos, en este mundo la fuerza bruta, no es nuestra fortaleza, solo nuestra habilidades**,- SI** entiendo dijo Goku, pero aun así también hay seres fuerte, - **TU** misión Goku, será entrenar y hacernos más fuertes, ayúdanos a aumentar el chacra, así también aumentara el poder de sus habilidades especiales. Goku por favor ayúdanos necesitamos de ti.

Está bien dijo Goku. comenzaremos mañana, el Rey Arturo, extendió la mano a Goku, este alzo su mano, un apretón fuerte sello la alianza, así fue que Goku encontró algo de distracción, ya que su mente no cesaba de atormentarlo, veía a su esposa con otro hombre haciendo el amor, cosa que pensó, que solo lo haría con él, peor aún, ella lo disfrutaba, lo miraba con eso ojos tan negros como la noche no podía entender el sentimiento de rabia, de angustia, de inseguridad, miedo, él jamás había imaginado esas cosas, tan raras, el tenia que averiguar el por qué lo atormentaba así.

Nadie sabía, que en el reino del rey Arturo, había un infiltrado una de las brujas llamada Shiruki, espía del rey Baltasar enemigo malvado él había diezmado mucha naciones, por solo poder y ahora quería este reino, para aumentar su gloria ya que habían resistido a mucha invasiones.

Goku se acerco a esta bruja, necesitaba saber de su esposa y no quería decirle a Sherlong, sabía que él no estaba de acuerdo en saber de personas que ya posiblemente estuvieran muertas, pero necesitaba saber de ella, si está viva no, o si esta abuelita, él quería saber que fue de ella, por primera vez hablo su corazón y no su sangre guerrera de Saiyayin, sin darse cuenta camino hasta la sala de la bruja observando mucho aparato y botella con algún brebaje, hiervas de extraños olores, cuando llama Shiruki ¿donde estas?. La bruja de apariencia envejecida, pero su forma real es de una mujer de 18 años y así ha permanecido, aunque su edad biológica es de unos 60 años quien querrá matar a una anciana indefensa, eso pensaba en caso que, descubrieran de que era una espía de Baltasar, Goku se asoma sin ser percibido le sorprende algo, la anciana se veía joven, ella se da cuenta y tapa su cuerpo y el rostro con la capa, para quedar anciana de nuevo.

Goku volvió a mirar, pestañeo mucha veces, pero Si Yo Te Vi Joven Y Ahora Esta Vieja, - **CREO **que la luz lo afecto algo joven, - **Si **Parece, Respondió Goku - **EN** que te puedo ayudar dijo la bruja - **Goku** no le dio mayor importancia al hecho, y prosiguió a lo que venía mira necesito que me muestres a algunas personas, quiero saber de ellos - **NINGÚN** problema, pero todo mis servicios son pagados, **Con** esto es suficiente, el rey me está pagando por mi entrenamiento, _la bruja pensaba esto está muy bueno, así podre averiguar algo más de este tipo, ayudare mi señor Baltasar, él será dueño de estas tierras, así será, y yo seré su reina._

Goku sígueme por favor, mi bola de cristal esta en el cuarto de meditación, vamos ¡ caminaron a la habitación, siéntate Goku.

Goku miro los cojines y ninguna silla - **TIENES** que arrodillarte en el cojín.

Aaaaaaaaaaaa - _que idiota pensó la mujer_. Dime que necesitas saber primero, **Quiero** contarte mis sueños, no sé lo que significan y después que me digas como están algunas personas por favor - **GOKU **cuéntame tu sueño.

Mira veo a mi esposa (baya tiene esposa, piensa la bruja) esta joven, muy joven, con un tipo de una expresión un poco fría, salen de noche los veo haciendo el amor, después la escena cambia y los veo tomando un liquido espeso, yo creo que es vino, pero ese liquido es como

Sangre.

HOLA AMIGOS, ESTA HISTORIA ME VINO A LA MENTE, SIN AVISO SOLO ESCRIBIA Y ESCRIBIA LAS IDEAS SALIAN DE MI MENTE SIN MUCHO MEDITACION, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,

ESPEROS SUS CONSEJOS, ACEPTO TODO. NO SOY MUY ERUDITA. Y SE QUE ME EQUIVOCO, PERO INTENTO DAR LO MEJOR,

UN DIA DESCUBRI LOS FANFICTION, Y YO QUE YA TENIA VARIOS ESCRITO EN UN CUADERNO QUISE COMPARTIRLO, PERO NO SABIA COMO, VI VARIOS VIDEOS EN EL CUAL ME ENSEÑABAR A COMO SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS, INCLUSO EN UNA OCACION ME EQUIVOQUE Y LO CARGUE EN OTRA SERIE, UN LECTOR ME AVISO, Y CORREGIR EL ERROR.

GRACIAS AMIGOS Y LEAN, ESTA HISTORIA NO ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES, PERO ES MI HISTORIA,


	10. Chapter 10

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

** Capitulo 10**

En sus sonrisas, se asoman colmillos, ellos se miran, se besan mucho, y él la toma como su mujer, yo trato de separarlos, pero no puedo-me desespero, le grito ¡ **Ella Es Mi Esposa!,** pero nadie me escucha, despierto gritando su nombre, todo sudado, con rabia, angustia y mucho miedo, **DIME **Goku, tú crees en los vampiros, **No** sé pero este planeta me encontré con un sujeto extraño que me dijo que era un vampiro, así que supongo que en la tierra también existe.

_Bueno ya sé que tiene esposa, pero como llegaría aquí, algún tipo de magia lo traería o algún invento, como los que alguna vez le vi a Blay. Él se consigue esos extraños aparatos con un alienígeno que llego por accidente, tendré que investigar, ya que este planeta no llega mucha gente…la magia lo mantiene oculto, para protegernos de invasores de otros planetas, es muy difícil llegar aquí, por tal motivo se mantuvo algo primitivo, sé que en otro lugares existen elementos diferente a la magia, inventos hechos por seres no mágicos, pero con mucha inteligencia, he tratado por años de crear una magia que me permita travesar a otros planeta, sin éxito, tal vez si…consigo averiguar algo más de este tipo, pueda saber cómo llegar a otro lugar y conquistarlo para mi señor Baltasar._

¡**Oye¡ ¡Oye¡** dime que significa mi sueño, - _ella despertó de su meditación,_ Goku relájate voy haber en mi bola cristal, dijo su conjuro, empieza aparecer una imagen. **DIME** Ella es tu esposa, - **¡Si¡ **es ella - _la bruja vio a santochi en la bola, ella lo conocía desde hace años, Ella no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, ese Santochi le había hecho mucho daño a su amado Baltasar, al impedir que matara el rey Corazón De León, este lo rescato y le provoco gran daño a él, a su Señor. _

**GOKU** dime conoces a este hombre, -** No **veo nada dice Goku, **ESPERA** que se esparce el humo. Observo Goku, **Si** lo veo, el Es Santochi, el es tipo de que te hable, el vampiro - **GOKU **como santochi llego a la tierra**, - Yo** lo ayude, - ¿**PERO **cómo lo hiciste Goku? **– Sherlong** Abrió Un Portal, _la bruja estaba a punto de preguntar ¿quién era Sherlong? cuando escucho un grito de Goku, _\- **Noooo ** Puede Ser, Chichi Noooo, - Goku queda en estado de shock, no puedo soportarlo, la bruja observa la bola y ve la mujer con santochi amándose, - **No **entiendo lo que me pasa, nunca experimente una emoción así , dime bruja que me pasa.

**GOKU **me doy cuenta que eres muy ingenuo, acaso nadie te enseño lo que es amar, sentir celos y todo eso, - **No ** sé, yo me crie mucho tiempo solo y me case solo por cumplir una promesa que no sabía lo que significaba, nunca puse importancia cuando ella me decía te amo, solo sabía que era importante para ella, pero a mí, me interesaba lo rico que ella cocinaba, como olía me gustaba verla enojada y como se preocupaba, a veces la contemplaba en la cama parecía un ángel, me transmitía paz, pero no lo relacionaba con nada, No Sé Que Me Paso Cuando La Vi Con Santochi, Cuando Lo Abrazo, Era Como Si Mi Estomago Hirviera Y Quisiera Matarlo.

**GOKU **a eso se le llama celos, es muy raro que un hombre tan viejo, aunque se vea joven, sea como un niño, acaso las experiencias en el tiempo no te ha hecho madurar. - **Pues** no dijo Goku, - **CREO **que tu maduras de golpe, con mucho dolor, observa la bola de cristal, pareces que todos, en tu hogar se han olvidado de ti, Goku miro nuevamente la bola, vio a toda su familia en la Corporación Capsula, incluso Santochi junto a Gohan y Goten, riendo, incluso el solitario de Vegeta lo vio hablar. Todo felices sin él, fue muy doloroso, pero siguió viendo cuando otra imagen lo descoloco, vio a Vegi la hija de vegeta, abrazando a chichi y a vegeta al mismo tiempo, y juntos besar Bulma, pero que está pasando aquí, desde cuando Vegeta y Chichi se llegan bien. - **Shiruki ** puedo escuchar lo que dicen, **SI **espera un poco…es algo difícil concentrar la magia, por lo alejado del lugar, pero dame tiempo, Goku pon tu mano en la bola de cristal, necesito una conexión y tu eres el más apropiado, ya que has estado en ambos mundo, **Está** bien dijo Goku de pronto se escucharon risas, Gohan hijo como va tu universidad y el programa de educación de tus alumnos, bien mama, Salí calificado como el mejor profesor se todo Japón, - sabía que así seria hijo, Goten se acerca a Vegi, hermana como va tu tesis para aprobar tu carrera, Goku ¿hermana?, ¿ por qué? le dice así sí. Tengo que averiguar más. Tu puedes decirme lo que pasa está. - **BIEN **te mostrare los acontecimientos. Goku escucha y aprende, dime qué fecha quieres saber.

**Desde **que me fui con Sherlong - bueno la bruja preparo su conjuro, es muy difícil, pero ella quería saber más de este tipo, le intrigaba mucho ese Sherlong- hare algo mejor Goku te mostrare la vida de tu mujer 3 años antes de que se casara contigo, hasta cuando te fuiste. -** Pero **eso es mucho tiempo, **NO** te preocupe la magia te lo mostrara en solo poco minuto, - **Está **bien, Goku pudo observar todo, desde lo que paso con Vegeta, mientras observaba empuñaba sus manos, después el sufrimiento al quedar sola con sus hijos, Chichi cultivar la tierra, vio cuando Goten se enfermo chiquitito y casi murió, por un simple resfrió, como Chichi lloraba por las noches por Él. Gohan estudiando y trabajando para ayudar en su hogar, enseñando a Goten, ella era la verdadera guerrera no él, él solo se marchaba sin pensar nada, siguió observando y se entero de todo lo demás. Sus ojos no daban mas de lagrimas, estaban rojos de tristeza, incluso la bruja sintió compasión por él, Goku supo del origen real de Vegi, sintió rabia por vegeta, él le quito la virginidad a Chichi, peor aun ella lo amo a Él primero, sintió un dolor en el corazón, también supo que Santochi era su amor ahora, recordó los sueños de Chichi, el sabia que ese nombre lo había escuchado en alguna parte asombrándose de lo tonto que es. Soy un idiota, siempre lo he sido, (la _bruja sintió pena por él, a pesar de ser malvada, creo que aun tengo algo de sentimiento que no sabía, rio la bruja)_ **GOKU **¿por qué hiciste sufrir tanto a esa mujer? - **No **lo sé. Yo yo, yo no sabía que la hacía sufrir, - **BAYA** que eres un inconsciente Goku - ** A **mí nadie me enseño nada, yo aprendí lo poco y nada con mis amigos, siempre hice lo primero que se me venía a la mente, sin pensar en nada mas, - **ESO** fue tu peor error Goku, as perdido a la persona que amaste, sin amar, pero la buscare, ella morirá y la buscare cuando reencarne, - **GOKU **que eres duro para entender, ella no reencarnara, **\- Pero** por qué ¡NO¡ dime dime, - **ACASO **no te dan cuenta de que ella es un vampiro idiota.

queeeee nooo eso nooo, - **ELLA** será de santochi para todo la eternidad Goku, la mente de Goku exploto con imágenes de su esposa y ese tipo, para siempre besándose, siempre tocándola, siempre, sin ni siquiera poder tener una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, la bola de cristal se triso, la gente gritaba terremoto, la bruja no creía que este tipo tuviera tanto chacra en su interior, sus ojos se pusieron verdes y su pelo color rubio.

**QUE **pasa grito la bruja, ¡ gokuuuuuuu para ¡_acabaras con todo, - **Noo** puedo, ella es mía, solo mía, no quiero compartirla más, primero Vegeta, después Santochi, noooo puedo, La bruja yo te ayudare a recuperarla, cuando Goku escucho esa palabras, pudo recuperar la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, miro todo estaba casi en el suelo - **Perdóname** SHIRUKI, - **ESTÁ** bien GOKU no te preocupes, ( _solo le dije eso para calmarlo no tenga ninguna intención de ayudarlo_). **Ahora** dime como me ayudaras, - **AUN **no lo sé Goku, tratare, pero no te aseguro nada, ya que ante el amor las brujas y los hechiceros no podemos hacer mucho, ya ahora márchate, tengo que pensar por favor, Goku camino a su dormitorio, para descansar sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que vio, sintió como su estomago se estrujaba, su respiración se agitaba con solo la idea de que ese sujeto a que el mismo ayudo_ este con suu mujer, para siempre, tenía que despejarse, mañana entrenara al ejercito del rey eso lo ayudara ,,,

Al otro día la bruja fue con sus descubrimientos donde el rey Baltasar, gran rey he venido por mi reporte. mi señor**, bien** mi querida Shiruki, habla te escucho, **mi** señor…el rey Arturo tiene a un sujeto venido desde la tierra, este sujeto es muy poderoso, además sabe artes marciales, posee una la habilidad de viajar por universos a años luz de distancia en solo unos segundo a través de la magia de un tal Sherlong de su planeta que lo acompaña, además este dragón te puede cumplir 2 deseos, también se que en la tierra son muy poco los seres poderos ya que no conocen del poder del chacra, más que unos cuanto, pero poseen tecnología creada por su inteligencia muy poderosa y destructiva.

Este tipo está muy mal emocionalmente ya que la que era su esposa en la tierra, resulto ser la mujer reencarnada de santochi, lo descubrí por casualidad, cuando unos extraños sueños atormentaba a Goku, quiso saber se su esposa, que supuestamente era una anciana, ya que él, producto de la magia o que se yo _no envejeció, cuando la vio la encontró joven otra vez y con Santochi sentí lastima por el idiota ..

INTERESANTE Shiruki, creo que le podremos sacar ventaja a todo esto, mi querida aliada, tenemos que hacer que ese Sherlong nos cumpla nuestro deseos de conquista, averigua mas de ese Goku, si mi rey.

Así fue que la bruja se devolvió al castillo con la sola idea de investigar.

Goku se encontraba entrenando al ejercito, lucho con cada uno de ellos, hasta llegar a un tipo algo extraño para él, su aspecto era parecido al suyo en musculatura, su cabello era castaño y ojos verdes, parecido a los del supersaiyayin, algo callado, bueno supongo que ya has visto a los demás, ponte en posición de pelea, **\- si **contesto el muchacho – **Dime ¿** cuál es tu nombre?. **Mi **nombre es Hércules -** Has **tenido entrenamiento antes, - **solo** un poco en los peleas de los gladiadores, ** Entonces **sabes - ** si** gane mi libertad luchando, **\- Sabes** utilizar el ki, ¿qué es el ki? **Ósea **el chacra,** \- si**, puedo lanzar energía un poco, utilizo la habilidad de los rayos y las fuerzas de los elementos. - **Eso **es fantástico, dijo Goku sin imaginar que le costaría algo de trabajo este muchacho, de solo 15 años, estás listo dijo el Goku, comenzó la lucha.

Goku estaba sorprendido todos los sujetos de este planeta son fuertes, la lucha se hizo muy intensa los golpe no cesaban, Hércules utilizo todo lo que tenía en su poder, para ganar, las estrategias de cada uno eran analizadas, rayos que lanzaba Hércules eran esquivado usando la tele transportación y posesionándose junto atrás de él, cuando se disponía a darle un ataque, este zafó del agarre de Goku y pudo darle un golpe con la furia de un rayo, al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que Goku, eso fue un golpe fantástico le dijo pero creo que ya es hora de terminar el entrenamiento.

Goku hace un kame-hame-haaaaa , lo lanza pero increíblemente es contenido por Hércules, quien adsorbe la energía, su músculos aumentan se fortalecen, concentra todo ese poder en las de sus palmas y lo lanza aumentado con la energía propia, destellando como un rayo, el impacto fue directo en Goku, un kame-hame-haaaa, lanzado un segundo antes del impacto lo salvo, pero fue lanzado lejos debido a la explosión de energías.


	11. Chapter 11

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

**Capitulo 11**

Hércules se da cuenta que quizás se le paso la mano, se dirigió para ver donde estaba Goku entremedio del polvo, no vio venir unos fuertes puños en su mentón, que lo lanzo metro en el cielo.

Goku este juego termino, se trasforma en SuperSaiyayin fase tres, golpea a Hércules, que cae al suelo rendido de cansancio, Goku vuelve a su estado normal le extendió su mano, **Eres **muy fuertes y tan solo eres un niño, de seguro tu poder aumentara a futuro, gracia, pero Ud. es aun más fuerte, - **Claro**, pero estoy seguro que en poco tiempo aumentaras tu poder, - **si **señor Goku, lo hare se lo prometo, **\- Entonces** lucharemos de nuevo, - **como** guste Sr. Goku.

Todos los soldados quedaron maravillados, vayan todo a descansar, por hoy es suficiente, si señor Goku gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Goku se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto, se tomo una ducha se disponía a descansar, cuando nuevamente las imágenes vinieron a su mente, veía luchar a chichi, junto a los demás en la tierra, cuando despertó de su ensoñación, se sintió angustiado, se paro y llamo a Sherlong, este poseía una lámpara especial, en la cual, se podía materializarle, era como un oráculo donde aparecían las 7 esferas, como parte de la lámpara.

**Goku** dime…que es lo que quiere, - **Sherlong**, quiero que sepas, que ya me entere de todo lo que está pasando en la tierra, ¿por qué? No quisiste contarme nada. - **porque **tú, ya no estás con ellos, lo que ellos hagan a ti ya no te compete Goku, **Pero **como me dice eso, Sherlong _ si hay esta mi esposa, he hijos y mis amigos, - **ESO** ya es parte de tu pasado Goku, ellos pronto tendrán que partir al otro mundo, es mejor que te olvides de ellos, - **No…**no…no y no, no lo acepto, no puedo olvidarme, Sherlong nunca pensé que serias así conmigo, - **ESTÁ** bien Goku, tu ganas, no te pongas como un niño que me dan ganas de vomitar, no soporto ver a un hombre comportándose como un infante tonto.

**Sherlong**, por favor ya es suficiente, no crees. - **Goku para** que me llamaste, - Quiero que me digas, como está la tierra, - **BUENO** la tierra está perfectamente bien, -** Sherlong** que debo hacer para volver a la tierra, - **Goku** no entiendo tu afán por volver, si antes lo único que querías era salir a conocer gente poderosas,_ aquí tiene a mucha gente así, por que no lo disfrutas.

Sherlong creo que descubrí que en mi vida deje mucha cosa que me interesaban, tanto o más que la lucha, la deje ir, por eso quiero otra oportunidad con chichi.

**Era **eso Goku, resulta que estas experimentando una nueva emoción, pude darme cuenta cuando viste a tu mujer, con ese tipo, -** Si** pero como lo supiste, - **YO** veo lo que está en tu mente Goku. – **Sherlong **Si yo no puedo, ir ellos pueden venir, - eres un tramposo Goku, entonces pediré un deseo,

**Pero** no hoy Goku, - ¿**Por qué No?, - **porque no se puede, este día tiene una carga de magia que impide o interrumpe mi poder. - **Ya **Sherlong, será otro día.

Shiruki utilizó una magia, para ocultar su presencia, pudo observar que el dragón era invocado muy fácilmente, además era contenido en oráculo de 7 esferas, si utilizaría ese deseo para conquistar el reino, pero que deseo pediría, ya sé pediré…será una sorpresa.

En el reino de Baltasar, todo estaba en marcha, el rey invoco a el Dios ADES, para que lo ayude en esta batalla, el Dios le mando soldados, poderos además le dijo que el hermano de Hércules, Pericles lo ayudaría en su plan, este quería vengarse de su hermano todos lo admiraban por ser hijo de ZEUS y nieto de CRONOS, mientras que a él lo aborrecían, ya que son hijos de la misma madre, pero de diferente padres, TÁNATOS el DIOS de LA MUERTE es padre de Pericles.

Zeus el padre de Hércules, como veras, ambos son Semi-Dioses, pero Pericles tiene una ventaja. Él es despiadado.

**YA** tienes a tu ejercito, solo falta conquistar,** \- SI, pero** yo tengo una idea mejor, me vengare de Santochi, tengo pensado algo, y empezare mi conquista en otro lugar, así lo hare, comenzaremos en la tierra, ese planeta solo posee tecnología, y es eso no es nada ante la magia de los elementos.

La Diosa Venus creo a los humanos en un principio como sirvientes, La DIOSA sin darse cuenta les dio un arma a los humanos.

La mujer terrícola con el tiempo aprendió las artes de la sensualidad y seducción, hermosas criaturas hicieron que algunas DIOSAS sintieran envidia de ellas.

Veo que estas bien informado Baltasar, pero te falta información, - pero tu completaras lo que sigue.

Un Dios no puede destruir la creación de otro Dios, por eso decidieron abandonar este planeta y abandonar a los humanos a su suerte.

¿Qué pasó después?

La Diosa Venus que creo a los humanos, se enfureció, cuando se entero que 2 Dioses, tomaron como mujer a una de su creaciones además, cada uno le engendro un hijo, que mantenían oculto, de ella, para que no se enterase, el primer DIOS tomo a la fuerza a la mujer, ese fue Tánatos, pero el segundo Dios fue por amor, ella lo amaba, ya que recibió consuelo de él, cuando fue ultrajada por Tánatos, después su propio guardián su guerrero más poderoso uno de los tantos Ángeles creado por Cronos para la protección de los dioses, de los dioses malignos como yo, Santochi era uno ello, la defraudo bajando a la tierra y seduciendo a la humana. Cronos castigo con la maldición a Santochi, y los 2 Semi-Dioses, Hércules y Pericles, los mantuvo como bebe, en un hipersueños por ciclo.

Dejaría que los humanos sobrevivieran solo, sin ayuda, los Dioses aceptaron el trato.

Los humanos se quedarían solo en ese planeta, solo en el sistema solar, sin nada más que su fuerza voluntad para sobrevivir, tendrían que desarrollarse por sí mismo.

Solo hace unos quinces años Zeus rogo a su padre CRONOS, por su hijo Hércules, que le permitiera a los bebe despertar del sueños, CRONOS accedió y entrego a los bebe a una mujer de este planeta. Cuando tuvieran 14 años ellos sabrían su origen.

Sera un triunfo si consigues la Tierra.

ADES conquistare el planeta TIERRA en tu nombre, - los Dioses no podemos ir a ese planeta por el pacto en el pasado, solo Venus puede interceder en algunas cosas mínimas, pero nadie me dijo que no podía humillarla quedándome con algunas almas de sus queridos humanos, tú serás mis ojos a través de ti veré ese lugar.

Así será, con Shiruki prepare el plan, para que ella pueda pedir el deseo al dragón, en mi nombre, ella hará cualquier cosa por mi señor ADES, el amor siempre es un arma de doble filo, Venus tendría que vigilar un poco a su ayudante Cupido.

Ambos ríen, yo no la amo, pero me sirve para mis planes, solo tengo que encontrar la forma de mantenerla contenta, no será difícil poseerla a ella, o la mujer que me plazca.

Buscare aliados en otro reino para, conquista a la tierra.

En el castillo del rey Arturo la bruja preparaba su plan, no espero a que amaneciera y partió al castillos de Baltasar, allí se encontró con él, Baltasar le conto los planes y el tipo de deseo que tenía que pedir a Sherlong.

Asi lo hare mi señor, ambos rieron a carcajada, se miraron y besaron apasionadamente, una pasión que los llevó a los aposentos del rey donde sucumbieron a la atracción.

La Bruja ya estaba en el castillo, camino al dormitorio de Goku, para atrapar a Sherlong y pedir el deseo, espero que Goku se retira como es habitual a entrenar a los soldados, busco la lámpara, pero no la encontraba, será que no se deja ver, debió esperar a que Goku regresara, en un descuido pediría el deseo, a media tarde Goku volvía a comer algo, para luego descansar y continuar el entrenamiento, _pensó en chichi ¿cómo estará?_. Sherlong muéstrame a chichi, la bruja prefirió hacer un conjuro no sabía si este dragón la podría detectar si no ocultaba su aura, el dragón apareció en su lámpara especial.

Goku mira la borrosa nube, ay esta, se ve tan bella mi chichi, se en contrataba en un invernadero, controlando la planta que vendía en su negocio, pronto vio llegar a Bulma y a Vegeta, para recoger las mejores verduras para su cocina, increíblemente Vegeta se veía feliz abraza a Chichi la levanta y le da un beso en el rostro, Chichi ingresa nuevamente al invernadero. Luego Vegeta camina hacia Bulma, también la levanta y la besa en los labios, te amo Bulma nunca lo olvides, si amor se que Amas, ese amor enfermizo se ha ido, **SE** ha ido, por que tu, eres mi medicina. - Te amo vegeta.

Aquí esta tu pedido Bulma, Vegeta iba a preguntar por su hija cuando escucha, papá papá…Vegi hija como está - **bien** papá, mamá Bulma, hija mi amor como te he extrañado, yo igual ha Uds. de hecho justo ahora me iba, por el fin de semana con Uds. Que bueno mi linda hija. **Mis** hermanos como están papá, **bien **extrañándote, no ha venido porque tienen mucho trabajo con eso de la capacitación.

jijiji rio Vegi, mama chichi me puedo ir con ellos ahora, si hija ve por tu ropa, **Chichi **te ves tan linda y joven que siento un poco de celos, Bulma si tu siempre has sido la mujer más hermosa del universo, dijo chichi - bueno eso siiii - Chichi y Vegeta rieron, bueno eso es lo mejor de ella dijo Vegeta, los tres rieron ahora.

**Chichi**, como estas con Santochi - **ES** maravilloso. Me transmite mucha paz, se preocupa por mí, además de quererme y decírmelo constantemente, me ayuda en la casa. Nunca piensa en dejarme sola, - **Pero **Mujer dijo vegeta, lo amas - **claro **que lo amo, siempre lo he amado, yo lo veía en mis sueños,** baya** dijo Bulma y que pasaría si Goku volviera ahora, ambos son inmortales de cierta forma, - **SI,** pero no me he puesto a pensar en eso, él no volverá, ese fue el trato y se lo hiciera el no sabe nada lo que ha pasado, además el no pertenece a ninguna dimensión ahora.

Solo santochi y yo estaremos, Sherlong no volverá dentro de 200 años.

No creen que falta mucho tiempo, para que se concentren en ese idiota dijo Vegeta, si es verdad dijo Bulma

**Sabes** Bulma quiero que hagas unas pruebas conmigo,- **Chichi** de que hablas,**\- Es **que no quiero que mueras tu, ni nadie, por eso quiero que investigues mi sangre, de verdad todo esto me ha hecho pensar, no quiero verlos morir, pero tampoco quiero que sean vampiro,, por eso quiero que investigues mi sangre para que puedas crear algún suero y recuperar la juventud.

Goku se estremeció, es verdad todos morirán, también se entristeció cuando escucho a Chichi, fue un golpe, el más fuerte que le hayan dado ¡Claro Que Lo Amo, Siempre Le He Amado ¡ eso dolió de verdad, solo ha escuchado hablar del amor que tubo por Vegeta y Santochi, pero nada de el amor que le tuvo a él.

No quiero ver más, fue mala idea Sherlong_no imaginas cuanto me arrepiento,-** YA** no vale la pena Goku, lo hecho, hecho esta,- **Pero** puedo arreglarlo,- no puedes, han utilizado mucho el poder de las esferas, los humano ya no pueden utilizarla para su fines,- **Pero** yo…no soy un humano, yo si puedo, **\- NO** juegues conmigo Goku, - **Disculpa **Sherlong.

Goku tú ya sabes que si la tierra llegara estar en peligro, yo no podre revivir a ningún humano, si la tierra explotara no será reconstruida, si su destino es ese.


	12. Chapter 12

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

**Capitulo 12**

**Esperemos** que esta paz dure, - **Pero** Sherlong mis amigos ya están ancianos, que pasa si tienen que defenderla, morirán en el intento - **ya** te dije Goku 200 años, -** no** pudo convencer a Sherlong de ir a la tierra, se dispuso a dormir una cierta. (_Ya llevo casi tres años en este planeta pronto el portal estará listo.)_

La bruja entro a la habitación tomo la lámpara_ invoco a Sherlong _este apareció en la lámpara - **QUE** quieres mujer - **Ya** sé que tu puedes conceder deseos, -** ¡SI¡** así es - ¿cuál es tu deseo? - **QUIERO** un portal hacia la tierra en el castillo de Baltasar, -** Tu** deseo es fácil de hacer, - **necesito** que lo habrás dentro de los próximos diez minutos. - ¿**Cuál **es tu segundo deseo?. iba a pedirlo cuando Goku despertó, se sorprendió al ver a Sherlong hablando con la bruja - **Que** haces aquí Shiruki - ella rio,** Eres** un idiota Goku pronto nuestro ejército estará en la tierra, allá nada nos detendrá, son muy poco los seres fuertes, ante un ejército poderoso no pueden defenderla, Sherlong no cumplirá ningún deseo humano, ríe jajajajaj **\- ERES** una maldita, ellos lucharan –** Siiii puede ser**, pero como tú mismo dijiste, morirán en el intento…jajajjajajaja.

**A**aa, por cierto ya encontré la forma de ayudarte Goku, matare a Santochi, por ti, Y Blay acabara con TU adorada Chichi, - **A** ella No la toques _** SI** lo haré…**TÚ** no puedes ir a ayudarla jajajajajaj, Sherlong no cumplirá ningún deseo a favor de la tierra jajajaj, - Goku _por primera vez sintió ganas de golpear a una mujer_ ¡MALDITA SEAS¡ este se disponía a tomarla por el cuello, pero un hechizo lo pego al piso ya estaba preparada,- Goku no creas que soy tan estúpida, para venir a tonta y la locas, cuando pensó que lo tenia Goku elevo su ki, su pies comenzaron a despegarse. ESTO NO COMO ES POSIBLE noooo, quedare quieto, será mejor que me baya este sujeto pronto romperá mi magia, tengo que huir, la mujer cambio su apariencia a una mujer atractiva, antes tengo que pedir el deseo. Goku grito no lo harás y termino destrozando todo el lugar, la mujer huye despavorida, se transformo en una ráfaga de viento y escapo el rey Arturo al escuchar el estruendo corrió hacia el lugar.

**QUE **paso Goku, la bruja… la bruja Shiruki, es una mentirosa ella es aliada de Baltasar, su enemigo, además ahora se dirigen a la tierra y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo - **Ya** Pidió El Deseo Sherlong, - **LO** peor que se lo cumplirá y el ejército será enviado a mi hogar, ¡MALDITA SEA!( _Goku había contado al rey Arturo sobre las esferas del dragón y sus a sañas por conseguirlas)-_ **Pero **piensa Goku cuanto deseo puede cumplir este dragón -** 2 deseo** \- y ¿cuál fue el otro que pidió?,-** NO **alcanzo porque yo la descubrí antes,- **ENTONCES** pide un deseo que sierre ese portal - **SI **es verdad, Sherlong necesito que sierre ese portal,- **NO PUEDO** Goku, pero, porque - **UN **deseo no puede interferir en otro, - **Aunque **Sea Mal Deseo, que hago no puedo ir, ya van tres portales, -** TU **no podrás salir de este planeta Goku, entonces la tierra caerá en manos de la esclavitud pregunto el Rey - **No Si Puedo Evitarlo**, tengo una idea Sherlong, que pasaría si la tierra se fusiona con este planeta ya no sería la tierra seria un planeta nuevo y tu castigo ya no tendría sentido no es así, En Teoría Si Goku, Pero Primero Pregunta Al Rey, Si El Acepta Te Cumpliré Tu Deseo, - **Rey Arturo** tu historia también existe en la tierra, creo que Uds. también tienen que ver con la tierra, - en eso habla Sherlong, Goku a veces no eres tan tonto como pareces, si rey Arturo, lo que dice Goku. es cierto su antepasados eran de la tierra, los seres mágico y criatura creadas por loa dioses tiene un origen común, son terrícolas, aunque sus descendientes no lo sepan, solo permanecieron en la tierra los seres creados por Kami y algunos que otro mago de poco poder, y los 5 vampiros que castigo Cronos. **Diga Que Opina** dijo Goku - **Creo** Que Es Bueno Volver a tu orígenes, entonces Sherlong te pido que la tierra se fusione con el planeta omega, este último era un planeta gigante al lado de la tierra, pero sus características eran igual tierra, agua, mares, solo un poco primitivo, pero más guerrero - **Goku **ese deseo en muy difícil, pero lo hare dentro de dos días, tengo que hacer que la gente duerma, para no crear pánico, además ellos tienen que pensar que no ha pasado nada, Me Entiendes - **Si **Pero Que Pasara Mientras Tanto,- ** TENDREMOS **que confiar en tus amigos Goku, - **Lo Único** que puedo hacer es demorar el portal, me excusare debido al alto poder mágico en este planeta que interrumpe mi concentración, te doy de un par de horas para que prepares a los soldados, la bruja es muy hábil ella pensaba después de conquistar la tierra volver a este planeta, matar al rey Arturo.

Y como volvería sin tu poder. Ella se entero de todo cuando te mostro tu pasado sabe que la tierra tiene tecnología como para volver en una nave, además ella con su magia encontraría fácil el planeta**,- LA** Idea De Fusionar Los Planetas Fue La Mejor Dijo El Rey,- **SI **dijo Goku uniremos fuerza.

En dos horas estará el portal abierto, me retiro – Sherlong gracias – no me des las gracias Goku, al fin y al cabo no he faltado a mi palabra, salven la tierra de no ser destruida.

En otro lugar, **CRONOS** que sucede, **ZEUS** observa como los humanos juegan a ser Dioses mira esa Humana llamada Bulma, que intenta revertir mi castigo. Padre yo creo que es mejor que permitas a esa humana ayudar a Santochi, recuerda que los humanos se han desarrollado por sí solo y su inteligencia casi se compara con el poder de la creación, Venus creo seres formidables, entre defectos y virtudes son formidables, si Hijo creo que tiene razón

Será divertido ver a ese Goku y a Santochi pelearse por la humana llamada Chichi, cuando reencarnen. Padre ya es hora de dormir creo que dos mil años será suficiente para descansar. Qué hay de Hades, por lo que se ayudo a ese Baltasar con un ejército de soldados, ese maldito, solo quiere conseguir almas para su colección. Y humilla a Venus, ella les dio mucha voluntad a los humanos.

Bulma estudiaba la sangre de Chichi y descubrió mucho, pudo crear un suero combinado con la sangre Saiyayin, que también ayudaría a Chichi ya que podría devolverle su calidad de humana, sin perder ningún poder ni fuerza, solo hizo una mutación del gen además la sangre de Saiyayin le brindaría calidez, el experimento lo probo en ella primero, sin durar, su corazón se detuvo, me muero, no puede ser no funciono, pero su corazón se detuvo solo por cinco minutos, sus colmillos crecieron y un hambre incontrolable de sangre, pero también de comida, tomo un pedazo de carne jugosa de sangre y se la comió, podía alimentarse de ambas cosa, esto es fantástico, su cuerpo se rejuveneció, descubrió tener habilidades mágicas magnifico dijo, pero lo que nunca imagino, fue que la sangre de santochi le hizo crecer un par de alas parecía un Ángel, _se acordó chichi le conto que santochi era un Ángel castigado pero sus ala no la tenía pero eso no quería decir que en sus genes no estuviera la ala, _se veía hermosa, pero no podía estar con sus alas todo el tiempo y pensó en guardarla y desaparecieron entrando por su espalda, como si nada, _lo único que falta que me aparezca la cola rio jijijijiji._

Bueno esto resulto mejor de lo que pensé, creo que fue solo un reflejo de los genes, me veo de 20 años fantástico, lo que el estudio arrojo fue que sus vivas efectivamente fueron alargadas vivirían mucho más que un simple humano, pero Chichi Y Santochi aceptarían una mortalidad, podrían sentir todo de nuevo como un humano, probar sabores, oler todo, emociones, todo lo que como vampiro no puede, además de disfrutar el sol sin limitaciones. Llamo a todos sus amigo para darle el suero, todo estaban intrigado para que llamaría, mando una nave por Krilin, el era el que mas había envejecido y 18 no había querido recibir ninguna actualización de su mecanismo, ella quería envejecer junto a su esposo, aunque su apariencia por fuera se vea joven, su mecanismo estaba muy deteriorado, si no recibía un cambio de pieza moriría, pero no le importaba, pero cuando se entero lo que Bulma pensaba hacer, ella acepto actualizar su mecanismo de androide, estamos todo aquí dijo Bulma, si contestaron todos, tomen un vaso, por favor Yamcha: que pasa Bulma me tienes intrigado - nada Yamcha, quiero celebrar con Uds. Gohan Videl, donde esta Pan, y viene entrando con, Bradt, Trunks y Vegi, Hijos los amos mucho - si se mama los 3 al mismo tiempo, Vegi mañana iré con Chichi y Santochi a darle un noticia muy buena, si mama, todos tomen su vaso - Que Este Liquido Bulma Pregunto Vegeta, es algo para nosotros, el clan z salud, Vegeta dudo un poco, pero se lo tomo, todos cayeron al suelo, nadie se percato que Bulma estada joven, oculto su rostro con una bufando, simulando mucho frio, todos comenzaron a retorcerse de dolor, - **PAN **que no se sirvió el suero grita que pasa aquí Bulma, que le has hecho, tú no eres Bulma ,- **SI** Pan soy yo no te preocupe - **Pero** se mueren, - NO solo espera todos experimentaron lo mismo que Bulma.

Bulma, que nos has hecho, nada esa alas desaparecerán y aparecerán a voluntad, miren Bulma extiendes sus alas con un plumaje blanco, te ves hermosa dijo Yamcha, Vegeta perdón, disculpa Vegeta, pero tú no te ves lindo con alas, Bulmaaaaaaaaaa, mujer quítame esto **\- TE** ves lindo vegeta.

Pediste un deseo Bulma,- **no **Krilin recuerda que Sherlong no está en la tierra, pero que paso entonces, solo investigue la sangre se santochi y la de chichi, además la de los Saiyayin para rejuveneces. oye Bulma mira, este atravesó la muralla, fantástico Vegeta eso son habilidades de santochi, puede controlar la materia a su voluntad,- pero como vuelvo a la normalidad- fácil solo concéntrate, esto es permanente,- si Vegeta, pero no somos inmortales ya que adaptamos solo parte del maleficio, si no matan eso es todo Tenchi escuchaste,- si chao, pero para mí esta nueva oportunidad la aprovechare con Lanch,- si ten, ella esta hay llámala, quiero morir viejito al lado de ella.

¡Hola¡ Lanch, ¿como esta? ¡Hola¡ Tenchinhan, tanto tiempo sin verte, sabes quería disculparme contigo, - pero no entiendo de que te disculpas Tenchi - por no acercarme a ti, TE AMO Lanch, siempre te he amada, pero he sido un cobarde todo la vida, - Ten no me importa, cuanto te hayas demorado en decirme te amo.

Todo aplaudieron parece que la juventud hizo que las hormonas renacieran, oye Vegi, Trunks, Y Bradt, como se siente, bien mama, los 3 al mismo tiempo, pero es extraño, todos tenemos 20 años dijo Bradt, lo bueno es que permaneceremos mucho años así de 20 sin envejecer ya que las células de vegeta de ampliaron y adaptaron a la de santochi haciendo que el envejecimiento tarde aun más, increíble dijo Vegi.

Bulma mira, - grito Goten, tengo cola - ¡si es verdad¡ yo igual grito Gohan, vegeta y tu, - este miro siiii también, pero que extraño vegeta de transformo se veía majestuoso con alas y cola, Vegeta te ves hermosos pareces un Ángel, si lo sé, todo rieron.

Bulma, yo también quiero soy la más vieja de todo jajajajja la risa de los presentes, - si pan, toma,- tal vez me crezca la cola yo nunca la tuve, - ni yo dijo Goten.

Videl se preocupo un poco al verla tomar el suero, Pan se levanta con alas y su cola.

Bulma Tiene un poco de ese liquido, quiero darle al salvador del mundo M. Satán, dijo Videl, todo volvieron a reír, ningún problema Videl.

Solo falta mama y papa, los llamare, - Bulma querida a que cirujano fuiste – mama, tome quiero brindar, donde esta papá - aquí estoy hija – papa, tome por favor brinde con nosotros, - está bien hija, lo mismo les ocurrió.

Bulma, yo también quiero una para mi abuelo Ox-Satan, por favor el está muy enfermo, toma Gohan, gracias Bulma. Goten ya vámonos,

Goten, - si Bulma, - toma esta es para tu esposa, sé que no pudo venir, ya que esta de turno en el hospital, no le digas, para lo que sirve será una sorpresa, - pero se dará cuenta, me veo más joven,- tonto ponte una bufando, eres igual a tu papa de idiota.

Que estará haciendo ahora mi papá, seguro que ni se acuerda de nosotros dijo Goten,- no hables así Goten, no lo defiendas Gohan mi papa no fue nada en mi vida, - sé que mi papá era un idiota, pero el siempre fue un niño en su mente y mama lo amo así hasta que se fue, para siempre, que bueno que se fue, mi mama es mucha más Feliz ahora o no te acuerdas las veces que la escuchamos llorar.

Muchachos no lo acordemos del pasado estamos contentos ahora. Dijo Trunks.


	13. Chapter 13

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

** CAPITULO 13**

Trunks escucha, papá nunca amo a mamá, ella estaba sola, no creo dijo Bulma, ÉL la amo, pero su mente de niño le impide comportarse como marido o padre, quizás algún día se dé cuenta.

Aunque ahora es en vano: dijo Vegeta, ese idiota no está aquí hace años, no hablemos de él, todo se fueron felices con su nuevo aspecto 18 se quedo con Bulma, para recibir actualización de sus programas y cambio de piezas, todo felices, el maestro Rochi no quiso tomar ese liquido, el se sentía bien así.

Al otro día fue a la montaña Paos a contarle su descubrimiento a chichi, ¡Hola ¡chichi, ¿donde estas? Chichi, - Aquí estoy Bulma en el dormitorio a oscuras - chichi disculpa, sé que no puedes soportar mucho la luz, pero te traigo una buena noticia dime Santochi ¿dónde está? - Está en el dormitorio de al lado - ¿Por qué? no duermen junto, - no solo fue un momento, cazo una vestía, para alimentarse, pero no quiso que yo lo viera así, como un vampiro, está esperando que se le pase el efecto para traerme algo de sangre, no he tomado y tú ves tan apetitosa, - ¡QUEEEE¡ Chichi Que Dice, Chichi se rio te asustaste, pues ssiiiii tonta, toma te traje esto, con esto Uds. podrán comer comida normal, además de recuperar todo sus sentido humanos totalmente, sin perder sus poderes serán humanos, pero su condición de inmortales cambiara envejecerán, pero vivirán más que un humano normal. Encontré las células del Ángel, las mescle con el ADN Saiyayin, utilice eso para rejuvenecer, pero Bulma, no crees que el DIOS que lo hechizo se enoje, - Al Diablo con ese DIOS, si nos dieron inteligencia, es para aprovecharla. - **SI **es verdad - Ni Dioses Ni Nada Contra La Inteligencia De Bulma, ahora sube y cuéntale.

Santochi amor, Bulma encontró una cura para nuestro corazones, latearan para siempre, además no necesitaremos más sangre_podemos sentir los alimentos y sus sabores, como antes **\- SI** que esplendido amor, donde esta esa magia, no es magia es ciencia, una cosa más amor, no seremos inmortales, - eso no me importa, envejecer a tu lado será una aventura; Bulma sube por favor; si voy : toma Santochi, Chichi: su reacción fue diferente, santochi se desmayó al igual que chichi, solo por un instante las alas de Santochi se tornaron doradas, que paso con mi alas - Santochi tus ala, aparecieron - Siempre las he tenido, pero la desaparezco porque me estorban, - pero te ves hermoso, tu si te ves linda amor con alas, - que me pasa dijo santochi, mi estomago cruje, porque siento este dolor - yo igual dijo Chichi, pero yo sé lo que es, llevo muy poco tiempo siendo vampiro, recuerdo eso, tengo hambre, es lo mismo que sed, por fin podre preparar comida dijo chichi,- **MI** corazón chichi late late, mi cara esta tibia, gracias Bulma, de nada Santochi, - Gracia a Ud. también tengo una nueva oportunidad de disfrutar mi matrimonio con Vegeta, esta vez sin duda. Chichi ya me voy vine con un propósito y se ha cumplido nos vemos Adiós Santochi, Chichi. Haaa antes que se me olvide Vegi vendrá temprano mañana, ya gracias Bulma; nos vemos saludos.

Chichi amor te amo, puedo sentir tu aliento caliente, tu corazón, hasta la calidez de tu aura, tus olores huele a rayos - como huelo feo, jajajajjjajaj rio santochi, - pesao dijo chichi, tu también huele a rayos, se rieron se abrasaron, he hicieron el amor 6 veces durante el día, amor sexo y comida, para luego descansar.

Vegi llego al amanecer Chichi Se levanto temprano para cocinar, ahora podía compartir mas con su hija, también llego Gohan Videl Pan y Goten, - que estupendo tengo a mi familia reunida, que felicidad.

Cuando empezaron a sentir una gran cantidad de energía extrañas eran ki poderosos y no era solo uno, eran muchos, esta vez se sintieron en desventajas, - que pasa pregunto chichi, ella aun no sabía percibir ki, chichi son mucho chacras,- santochi tu puedes percibir las energía - si chichi, con dificultad, tendrás que aprender chichi es necesario,- si amor

Hermano que pasa porque hay tantos ki, - no; no se Goten respondió Gohan, pero un gran numero de persona aparecen con un ki muy poderoso no logro distinguir si son malignos o no, tenemos que acercarnos dijo Videl - tendremos que ir todo Gohan – yo creo Vegi, seguro que papá también sintió esto,

Abuelita, puedes volar si Pan mira mis alas. Vamos, partió toda la familia, a las afueras de la ciudad Satan, en el lugar estaba Vegeta, Trunks, Bradt, también Bulma.- Que haces aquí Bulma dijo Krilin, - NO pienso perderme esto, me siento con mucha fuerza además también adquirí un poder mira de pronto un campo de energía en mismo que utilizo Chichi con Vegeta todo hemos adquirido un poder extraños heredado de santochi y chichi en su ADN jajajaj.

cuál será el mío pensó Krilin, - donde estas Krilin, - aquí Bulma, al lado tuyo, pero no te veo, pero si estoy aquí mira, le toma la mano - Krilin estas invisible - queeeee dijo, pero yo me veo - pero mírate en el agua no te reflejas - si es verdad, no me había dado cuenta, pero como vuelvo a la normalidad - solo concéntrate, listo lo ves hay estas - que fantástico Santochi Y Chichi tiene todas estas habilidades- si pero nosotros no sé cuantos adquirimos de ellos, pero no importa sacaremos provecho de esto - de eso se trata Bulma,- cual es su habilidad de Vegeta, pregunto Krilin, - él puede controlar la materia puede atravesar muralla y todo eso también camuflarse con el entorno - los demás,- aun no lo sé, tienen que descubrirlo ellos mismo.

Mucha charla Uds. Dos… miren, es un ejército son tropas, - ¿cuál será su objetivo, Vegeta?,- seguro no es nada bueno Bulma. Vegeta puedes descifra si son ki maligno - no insecto- (_me llamo Krilin_) - sus ki son muy uniformes, no hay variación, tal parece que están entrenado, para mantener el ki así, para no demostrar su fuerzas al enemigo son tantica de batalla, no vienen a nada bueno aquí.

En eso llega Tenchinhan, Chaos, Yamcha y toda la familia SON, ¡Papá!…¡Papá!, que está pasando- NO se Vegi, pero lo averiguaremos, mientras tanto no hagamos nada, tenemos que saber a que viene.- Bradt hermana, dime Vegi que poder adquiriste tu, hermana te mostrare solo un poco porque me cuesta trabajo apagarlo - APAGARLO dijo Vegi,- **Si** mira, la mano de Bradt se prende - Bradt te está quemando, Vegi lanza agua en todo su formas y deja a Bradt empapada, - Mira como me dejaste arruinaste mi ropa nueva, - por lo menos ya sabemos cuál es la habilidad de cada una, - tiene razón Yamcha dijo Krilin, todos rieron un poco - ya calléense idiotas - Papa Gritaron Ambas Chicas,- NO les digo Ud., sino a esos insectos, _santochi no lo podía creer,_ Santochi que pasa dijo Chichi, Chichi tenemos que irnos de aquí, si nos descubren nos mataron - DE que hablas sabandija, dime quienes son ellos - SON el ejercito del rey Baltasar, no sé cómo llegaron aquí, pero creo que fueron trasportado aquí por Goku, túuuu conoces a Goku todo al mismo tiempo. - Si lo conozco.

Trunks pregunto de donde conoces al señor Goku - LO conozco por que el me ayudo, cuando fui atacado le conté que buscaba a mi princesa, pero ella está en la tierra y él me traslado aquí con la ayuda de Sherlong, también me dijo que no podía volver a la tierra, ya que utilizaron mucha veces el poder de las esferas, cargándola con energía negativa, por ende no volverá aquí en mucho tiempo y él se convirtió en el guardián de las esferas - Parece que ese insecto, idiota no hizo un buen trabajo como guardián, ya que esto es resultado de un deseo - Cuando él me traslado aquí, paso lo mismo la descarga de energía es idéntica, Chichi perdóname no quise decirte nada. Me entere solo hace unos días que Goku era tu esposo, me sentí un poco incomodo con esa verdad, se que tu lo amaste mucho, - Santochi no te preocupes, yo en esta vida si ame mucho Goku, pero él se fue y lo hizo para no volver yo acepte el hecho, llore mucho, cada lagrima que derrame se llevo ese amor, yo me enamore de ti hace siglo, mi amor es solo tuyo - AY que cursi, déjense de sandeces y miren, ese sujeto tiene un ki distinto ese emite rencor - Vegeta ese es Blay es muy poderoso, además posee tecnología avanzada que intercambia con mercenario, ese tipo querrá matarnos a todo, Uds. también son medios vampiro AHORA - porque nos quiere matar pregunto Gohan, que se mantenía escuchando -EL quiere exterminar a los vampiros, en el pasado hubo unos pocos vampiros malos, enloquecidos, la inmortalidad lo trastorno, atacaron a su madre, cuando estaba embarazada de él, Blay es un mutante como Uds. Como nosotros - si él puede vivir como humano perfectamente no tiene las debilidades de un vampiro - ha pero ahora tu tampoco las tiene dijo Goten, si es verdad Goten, yo soy ahora mas Ángel que vampiro y todo gracias a tu mujer Vegeta.

Si escogí bien - pero te costo idiota dijo Bulma, todo rieron un poquito.

no es el momento de romanticismo dijo Tenchinhan - si en verdad respondió, Chaos observemos, son miles de soldados como acabaremos con ellos, no lo sé Chaos, pero algo tendremos que hacer - vamos al templo sagrado donde Kami, dijo Goten, - pensé que los Dioses se habían ido,- Este Kami, no es más que, un Mamekiano que un Dios puso de aburrido, no sabes lo que ha pasado en la tierra en años, en otras palabras el Dios de la tierra es un simple Mameku - NO digas eso Vegeta, ese Dios te tiene vivo con las esferas, - insecto verde hasta que apareces - pero tú no eres…no eres, terrestre que Dios te creo, - soy terrícola nací aquí, mi padre era un Namekiano - baya que ha cambiado todo yo pensé que algunos Dioses aun estaban aquí, ya que recibí ayuda de una diosa para poder - santochi cállate dijo chichi

Los dieses pueden ayudar a la gente en alguno caso, pero no pueden intervenir su poder no puede ser utilizado en la tierra ya que ese fue el pacto que se hizo cuando los Dioses se involucraron con las hembras humanas, creando semidioses - tu como sabes todo eso – Todo está escrito en lengua antigua, que Kami en el pasado descifró, también apareces tu y esa mujer, la ex de GOKU - vamos a tu templo por el momento es lo más seguro - miren el portal se está cerrando dijo Vegi, si ya vámonos Goten, papá es mejor caminar un poco para no utilizar nuestro ki, tienes razón Trunks, cuando avanzaron algo tomaron vuelo todo al templo. - Sr Picoro Ud. sabes algo verdad – Gohan ese portal fue creado por Sherlong, Dende me dijo que alguien invoco al dragón.

(Ya en el templo) Dende asómate - otro Namek - te equivocas, él es el Kami - no ere tu dijo Santochi,- No yo fui el anterior porque, son seres normales sin ofender, que paso,- cuando Cronos descubrió que te involucraste con una de sus creación se enfado demasiado, aun mas cuando supo que otro dioses también habían engendrado hijos, los desterró de este mundo. El Kami de la tierra puesto hay por Venus, sabía que no podía dejar sin esperanzas a la tierra, con todo sus fuerza dejaron a un ser con una serie de habilidades que se heredaban al que tomara su lugar al envejecer, para ayudar a entregar esperanza a la tierra, así fue que hubieron varios Kami hasta llegar a mí y alguno dioses siguen observando este mundo ya que este mundo fue el origen de todo los seres vivos del universo.

El humano evoluciono tanto que casi todo está a su alcance, como lo que hizo Bulma, ella te devolvió tu lado Ángel, ahora tú perteneces a una nueva raza junto con ellos y eso lo hizo una humana.

Qué discurso Picoro dijo Krilin.

Miren dijo Tenchinhan, puedo utilizar el viento, creo un pequeño tornado y tu Chaos que puedes hacer dijo Picoro, puedo ampliar moléculas puedo crecer o achicarme, genial Chaos expreso Yamcha, y tú que puedes hacer Yamcha dijo Chaos - yo puedo utilizar la fuerza del elemento tierra, hizo una muralla de tierra.

Yamcha le pregunta a Goten, yo puedo usa un campo de fuerza - Tienes el mismo poder mío dijo Bulma.- si pero además puedo aumento la gravedad en el interior de la burbuja,- eso no lo sabía - si tu también supongo que puedes - ya que es el mismo poder, también puedo proteger a los demás - fantástico dijo Bulma, Lanch y tu porque estas tan callada, es que me resulta interesante todos los poderes, el mío, es muy vergonzoso, - pero dime - lanza un ataque, pero lo pronuncio en vos baja ataque de feromonas, - pero no pasa nada fíjate un poco Bulma, todo los hombres empezaron a sentirse raro excitado por ella, todo querían besarla tocarla tener sexo con ella hasta se peleaban por estar a su lado, - Bulma celosa dijo ya para Lunch, bueno dijo es difícil controlarlo sé que puedo medirme, para utilizarlo con alguien especifico - pucha te cambio el poder, todo cayeron de espalda estilo anime - no me parece chistoso dijo Vegeta a Bulma, además esta mujer nos puede hacer quedar como unos baboso con ese poder - NO te preocupes, que no está en mi pensar usarlo contigo, momo enano - QUE me dijiste loca - LO que escuchaste idiota, ya vasta no es el momento para discutir, tu poder es raro, pero será beneficioso hacer pelear entre ellos a los soldados dijo Picoro.

Todo estos sujeto tienen poderos extraños, como los que adquirimos si son del planeta de este sujeto, - Santochi dijo chichi se llama santochi - SI como sea dijo vegeta, solo falta Gohan, Videl, pan y Trunks, porque de míster Satan mejor ni hablar - no opines de mi papa dijo Videl - babbbaaa dijo vegeta.

Ya Hijo Que Poder Tienes Dijo Chichi - no sé, no lo es descubierto – este, es idiota igual que el padre - cállate Vegeta dijo Bulma, Videl Cual es tu poder su cabello se alargo y atrapo a Vegeta y lo debilito - que haces mujer mi energía - puedo tomar tu energía y tomarla para mi beneficio, también puedo extraer tu conocimiento, en artes marciales o en la lucha. A otra cosa no vuelvas a hablarle así a mi esposo.

guaooo mama, eres poderosa dijo pan mira lo que puedo hacer yo también tengo la habilidad de tomar la apariencia de cualquier cosa, además también puedo utilizar el mismo poder que tú - te puedes transformar como Puas y Ulong dijo Yamcha, - si pero yo puedo dura lo que quiera con las trasformaciones, además Tengo el mismo poder que mamá, entonces solo falta tu Gohan dijo Yamcha concéntrate, para que sepamos que poder tienes de pronto todos en el lugar de quedaron paralizado y comenzaron a moverse a en contra de su voluntad - que nos pasa dijo chaos - no se respondió Yamcha, pero estamos bailando, vasta Gohan dijo Goten, tiene poder telepático controlas las mente - si parece hermano solo serré los ojos y paso - estamos todo con nuestra habilidades hablo Krilin - esperen falta Trunks hablo Goten.

Todos miraron a Trunks, esperen lo intento hace rato, sus manos se pusieron pesadas que es esto, miren mis manos que pasa; Santochi intervino, eso son diamante, diamante dijo Bulma, que hermoso - pero es horrible dijo Trunks, - lánzalos eso diamante son los más fuerte que existe y pueden contar todo nada que pueda con la fuerza y la dureza de un diamante creado por un ser vivo, LANZALOS, Trunks obedeció se dio cuenta que eran QUE podía mezclarlo con bolas de energía lo que hacía un gran daño - además puede convertí en diamante EN lo que quiera.

Se acerca Goten, Trunks tengo una novia me podrías regalar un diamante.

Todo rió al mismo tiempo.

Como vuelvo a la normalidad dijo Trunks solo relájate. Todo estamos listo si chichi.

Vegeta: que aremos ahora - Picoro: solo nos queda esperar – santochi: esperar que – Picoro: como Dende creo a Sherlong puede enterarse de los deseo, que le piden, pasara algo en dos días - Chichi: que pasara - Vegeta: habla de una ver insecto – Picoro: pronto la tierra se fusionara con el planeta omega, como era un deseo muy difícil de conceder necesita algo de tiempo para concentrarse en el deseo - Vegi: quien pidió ese deseo sr Picoro - Picoro: fue nada más, ni menos que Goku (gokuuuuu gritaron todos ) si él está enterado de todo según parece – Chichi: también de santochi y yo - Picoro: eso no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que sabe sobre estos soldados, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para poder estar aquí con nosotros convirtiendo a la tierra en otro planeta, ya que el está ligado con Sherlong y este prometió no volver a la tierra, pero al fusionar ambos planeta se convierte en otro, entonces Sherlong no puede negarse a traerlo aquí.

Vegeta: por fin uso la cabeza ese idiota – Trunks: todo eso suena tan extraño.

Santochi se dirige a Chichi amor – dime Santochi – sabes, tengo algo de miedo – AMOR ganaremos – Chichi, no es eso – no entiendo Santi - Es que aparezca Goku y que descubras que lo amas mas o el, que a mí - noo santochi tu me has devuelto mi esperanza, mi juventud y sobre todo mi corazón, y este late solo por ti.

El tubo su momento, entiendo que era su deber salvar al mundo, pero también era su deber ser un esposo, con el tiempo entendí que él se caso solo por cumplir la promesa, por eso, él prefería estar muerto, que conmigo.

Esas palabras fueron escuchadas por todo.

Amigo no piensen en Goku como mi esposo, lo único que queda de ese amor son mis hijos, NADA MAS…

Jajajajjja de que te ries Vegeta, de Kakaroto Bulma, al ver a su mujer con otro.

CHICHI: Mejor no digas nada idiota, cuando se entere que Vegi en mi hija y tu tuya.

BULMA: jajajaja te lo tiene merecido – VEGETA: _mejor me quedo callado cuando se juntan Chichi Con Bulma me hacen pedacitos. (PENSAMIENTO)_

Goten: ya es tarde vamos a descansar, tal como dijo Sr. Picoro estos guerreros no harán nada hoy están, preparando un campamento esperemos a papá,

BRADT: si entrenaremos en la habitación del tiempo - VEGI siiiiii empezaremos mañana.

Esa noche, fue una noche larga, de cierta forma todos no dejaban de pensar en Goku.

Incluso chichi pensaba en él, quizás con cierta desconfianza tanto tiempo pasado y ahora el vendrá le parece irreal.

Lo ame tanto, pero nunca supe, si él me amo realmente, solo eso me gustaría saber.

Sintió las alas de santochi cobijándola, brindando un calor inigualable.

Santochi te amo dijo Chichi - yo te amo aun mas y ambos se durmieron.

Al amanecer un desayuno colectivo, para todos.

CHICHI: míster Popo me ayudo con el desayuno, - Popo: Uds. cocina muy bien – CHICHI: si gracias.

Unas ves desayunados los primeros en entrar a la habitación del tiempo fue la familia Brienf.

VEGETA: Bulma que piensa hacer, entrar con Uds. – VEGETA: no tú nunca has luchado ni lo pienses, tampoco sabes de artes marciales, - CHICHI: pero nunca es tarde para aprender, acaso no te gustaba eso de mi que fuera fuerte decidida – VEGETA: no saque el pasado Mujer, no es gusto para mi Bulma, lo que haces está mal, - BULMA: No Vegeta es verdad:. Ella lo haces para que entiendas, yo también soy una mujer fuerte, se que tú me amas a mí, pero yo quiero ser una ayuda no una carga entiéndelo, - VEGETA: está bien Bulma te entrenare.

Antes de entrar voló donde chichi, VEGETA: no saque nunca más nuestro pasado ante ella, - CHCHI lo hare, pero no la trates mas como una inútil, ella es fuerte luchara, ella ha estado en mucha batalla con Uds.

Solo necesita que tú la entrenes VEGETA: lo hare pero como te dije, no vuelvas a sacar el pasado porque me lastimas mas a mí, que ha ella, yo renuncie a ti pero siempre serás una piedra en mi zapato, entiendes lo que te digo.

CHICHI: algo Vegeta – VEGETA: a Bulma aprendí, amarla valorarla, tratando de ser un mejor Saiyayin, pero tu acabaste conmigo y lo peor que fue mi culpa, ahora me voy espero que Kakaroto sufra, como lo hice alguna vez yo por ti, cuando te vi al lado de Kakaroto jajajjjaa, te vera con santochi.

Chichi lo agarra de su mayas del pecho y lo arroja dentro de la puerta - CHICHI: eres insoportable idiota enano, este se para vuelve a reír VEGETA: sayonara – CHICHI: cállate idiota serró la puerto con una ráfaga de viento.

Chichi y se fue muy enfadada, en la habitación todo entrenaban, Bulma le enseñaron a utilizar el ki a volar, también utilizo su habilidades junto con sus hijos.

Vegeta que tenia la habilidad de atravesar todo no le afecto el campo de fuerza que utilizo Bulma, pero esa habilidad solo duraba unos minutos no podía mantenerse desmaterializado.

Trunks lo ataco puso sus manos en los pies de vegeta este empezó a convertirse en diamante, no podía moverse cuando Bradt se transforma en la antorcha humana y logra rostizar algo del pelo de Vegeta niña tonta que pretender hacer –

Ay papa lo siento, bueno así paso el tiempo límite.

Al templo entran Chichi, Santochi, Goten, Vegi, Gohan, Videl Y pan, fue un entrenamiento muy duro.

Santochi cambio radicalmente su carácter se volvió un poco rudo, chichi estaba algo confundida sin más le pregunto qué CHICHI: sucede santochi, tu entrenamiento es muy severo - SANTOCHI: chichi discúlpame no me di cuenta, PERO cuando estábamos observando a los guerreros, pude vislumbrar a Blay, - CHICHI: ¿Quién? es Blay. SANTOCHI: no te acuerdas que te conté, cuando Goku me ayudo me ataco un sujeto, - si - bueno ese tipo es Blay.

Aaaa ahora me acuerdo - es muy fuerte - pero amor, ese sujeto también querrá acabar con nosotros, ya que ahora todos son parte: Ángel, Vampiro, Saiyayin Y Humano.

CHICHI: Jiijjijij eso suena muy cómico, ambos rieron.

SANTOCHI: amor no te preocupe si ese sujeto aun tiene algo de humano lo haremos entender. No se puede Vivir con odio eternamente por algo que paso en el pasado.


	14. Chapter 14

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

**Capitulo 14**

Es verdad Santi, tenemos que hacerlo entender, poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron, se besaron, pero fueron interrumpido por un bloque de hielo que los congelo besándose.

Gohan y Vegi no podían para de reírse,

VEGI: quedaron besándose_ eso les pasa por perder el

GOHAN: se nota que tu papá es vegeta tonta

VEGI: no me digas tonta hermano.

Vegi laza una ráfaga de ki contra Gohan, este de defiende paraliza los pies de Vegi y la da una fuerte cacheta.

GOHAN: jajajajj no te esperabas eso verdad...

Vegi congela el piso hace que Gohan resbale, Pan se enoja con Vegi su cabellera creció y se enredo en cuerpo de Vegi haciendo que se debilite, Videl ayudo a su esposo que aun no podía sostenerse en el hielo.

Goten observa la pelea, ocupo su campo de fuerza aumentado la gravedad en el interior.

GOTEN: jajajja, pero ahora que opinan de mi poder hermanos,

VEGI: sí Goten es poderoso.

GOHAN: ahora para.

GOTEN: no quiero.

Una luz lo enceguece, y un golpe lo saca de postura, Chichi aun muerta de frio lo golpeo.

GOTEN: mama ¿Por qué? me golpeaste.

CHICHI: tus hermanos te pides que pares la gravedad, no te das cuenta que el calor aumenta mucho, en el interior, este es un poder muy destructivo hijo.

GOTEN: si perdón no me medí cuenta.

CHICHI: ya es hora de arreglar cuenta con Vegi.

Vegi traga saliva, su madre se aproxima a ella a una velocidad sorprendente casi comparable con la tele-trasportación, y cierra los ojos, esperando el golpe de su madre que no llega, sino un lindo beso en su frente.

GOTEN: cómo es eso a mi golpeas, mi hermana te congela y tu solo le das un beso no es gusto mama.

Chichi se acerca a su hijo regalón, levanta la mano, este piensa que le va una cachetada y chichi solo le acaricia su cabeza.

CHICHI: tu eres mi regalón, mi niño, pero a los tres los amo por igual.

Sus hijos se acercaron a su madre y la besaron. Chichi extendió su mano a santochi este se acerco, Videl y Pan se unieron al abrazo colectivo.

GOHAN: al principio se me hacia raro tú presencia santochi, pero ahora te siento como parte de la familia bienvenido SANTOCHI: gracias.

GOTEN: si es verdad, yo estuve poco tiempo con mi papá, en realidad el que más compartió con él fue Gohan, yo solo tengo momento, creo que tu serás un buen padre si me permites llamarte así, mi papá lo quiero, pero no me siento vinculado como padre e hijo, en cambio contigo he encontrado un amigo y un papa, si tu lo permite claro.

SANTOCHI: nada me hubiera gustado más que Uds. sean mis hijos, no me importa que sean de Goku lo que cuenta es el cariño y me he encariñado con Uds. como si fueron mis propios hijos, pero también quiero que sepan que tendrán muchos hermanos,

CHICHI: te emocionaste mucho amor.

Todo rieron al mismo tiempo santochi se rasco la cabeza con un gesto muy parecido a Goku, _Chichi pensó te pareces tanto a él_.

El Entrenamiento por ese día termino, el tiempo paso para ellos y salieron de la habitación del tiempo,

Los siguientes en entrar fueron: 18, Krilin, Marrón, Tenchinhan, Chaos, Yamcha, Lanch.

Marrón y ten, tenían el mismo PODER de los vientos. El entrenamiento no se hizo esperar comenzaron con la básico para progresar

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación Picoro conversa con santochi le cuenta que lo más apropiado es esperar a que los planetas se fusionen y confiar en Goku, estoy seguro que no vendrá solo.

SANTOCHI: tú crees.

PICORO: si lo conozco sé, que no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, ya es tarde vayan a descansar pronto saldrán los demás de la habitación los mandare a descansar.

SANTOCHI: y tu no descansaras no es necesario, ¡ya vete! Descansar, que mañana en la tarde comenzara todo.

Santochi llama a los demás para ir a descansa todo con su respectiva pareja y familia en una sala común.

Vegi estaba en conflicto no sabía si ir con su madre o con su padre chichi la llamo, hija no te preocupe ve con tu padre el también te necesita a su lado, ella le da un tremendo beso y corre con Vegeta quien la recibe en sus brazos, Bulma la abraza le da la mano y se van a la habitación a descansar con los demás.

Chichi y los demás entran junto en una sola habitación, separados solo por un tul entre cama y cama.

GOTEN: podría tener más dormitorio parece un campamento todo apretado.

GOHAN: no importa eso por lo menos estamos todo junto.

VIDEL: si es verdad.

PAN: siiii, dormiré con mi mami y mi papi, bien.

SANTOCHI: entonces a descansar mañana los planeta se fusionaran tenemos que estar 100%.

En la habitación del tiempo Krilin y su familia, también estaban abriendo la puerta su tiempo se termino al abrirla lo esperaba Picoro.

PICORO: Krilin ve con tu gente al dormitorio 4 y descansa.

KRILIN: SI.

a la mañana siguiente todo se levantaron al mismos tiempo platicando lo que iba a pasar Goten y Gohan pensaban en su padre años que no sabían nada de él, incluso su mente lo daban por muerto era mejor que pensar que andaba por ay viajando en busca de aventuras.

Para ellos era mejor creer eso, que pensar que su padre los dejo por ir tras del poder y la fuerza, que dentro de su naturaleza pura de Saiyayin, no podía evitarlo ellos, sin embargos ellos eran híbridos, aunque le gustaba ser fuerte y entrenar demasiado al igual que su padre, su sentido de permanencia estaba también muy desarrollado ellos, sentían la necesidad de estar con sus seres queridos al contrario de su padre que era superado por su sangre.

Nunca se arraigó en algún lugar siempre andaba por ahí y por allá, era capaz de vivir en todos lados y sin más.

Sus hijos siempre tuvieron duda sobre la capacidad intelectual de su padre ya que siempre era como un niño de cierta forma no lo culpaban del todo ya que entendía que no se dio cuenta de su conducta. Al menos era el pensamiento de ambos, en todo estos años habrá madurado algo mi padre, habrá sentido en algún momento remordimiento por lo que hiso sin saber, esa eran alguna de las preguntas que se hacían Gohan y Goten, cuando Pan los saco del trance.

Ambos con pensamientos similares, sin atreverse el uno al otro a expresarlos.

PAN: papa hoy se fusionaran los planetas veré a mi abuelito:

GOHAN: si hija lo veras pero recuerda ya no eres una niña pequeña tiene que dejarle reconocerte.

PAN: si papa ESTOY muy emocionada.

Por pasillo caminaba Vegete pensando… _ese idiota aparecerá después de tanto tiempo, vuelve el maldito,- hemos vivido mucha cosas ya deje mi maldad , por el ahora solo siento ánimo de volver a luchar con ese insecto…A pesar de todo cambie, para bien, pero no cambiare mi esencia. SIEMPRE odiare a Kakaroto por ahora lo mastico pero no lo trago, es un retrasado siiiiii, eso es._

Sumergido en sus pensamiento escucho a Trunks: papa, que pasa mocoso - vamos al templo, alguien aterrizo,- pero no siento nada, no se pero ven.

Vegeta corre Y Ve a un sujeto de chaqueta negra, apegada al cuerpo, los demás también llegan para ver quién era el extraño sujeto ya que Trunks se encargo de gritar a todo pulmón.

VEGETA: quien eres tú.

BLAY: Mi nombre es Blay, y busco a Santochi, para matarlo.

Vegeta: tú no mataras a nadie. Aquí nadie tiene deuda contigo, si no los explicas mejor acabare contigo en este instante. SANTOCHI: detente Vegeta, me busca a mi - dime a que ha venido a la tierra Blay y como supiste de este lugar.

Blay: no soy un idiota Santochi - cuando ese tipo Goku te ayudo, instale un dispositivo en él y en ti, pude ver y escuchar todoooo lo que pasaba, a pesar de la distancia - esto funciona de maravilla, me di cuenta de que no eres la clase de vampiros que pensaba, pero eso no significa que te perdone la vida entiendes, he decidido darte una tregua ya que descubrí que la bruja, que me trajo aquí, por ti, es maligna - fingí servirle para averiguar que pretendía mi intención es solo acabar con los malditos vampiros, pero tampoco quiero que gente inocente pague con mi obsesión, por eso investigue y supe que su intención es conquistar este planeta ya que no tienen seres poderos y su tecnología no es suficiente para detenerlo.

SANTOCHI: pero tú de donde sacas la tecnología que posees.

Blay: es algo que consigo del planeta GALES, un día ayude a uno de ellos que se estrello y en recompensa me ayuda, cada cierto tiempo, me manda a las coordenadas, como el micro chip que se introdujo en tu piel y pude ver y saber todo absolutamente todo lo que hiciste (Santi).

En ese momento sin previo aviso aparece chichi y le da una tremenda cachetada y lo encierra en el campo de fuerza.

CHICHI: como te atreves a ver nuestra intimidad maldito.

VEGETA: te apuesto que eso no lo viste venir. Jijijijijijiij.

BLAY: no espere Sra. yo no vi nada cuando Uds. cada vez en que insinuaban sexo, YO…yo…YO, apague el aparato LO JURO. _Nunca Blay había sentido miedo - esa mujer era muy extraña, pero al mismo tiempo le impacto su belleza, ese ímpetu, esa fuerza de carácter, su fortaleza mental, ya que el - la había observado mucha veces - realmente era tal como se veía._

_Todo ese pensó en breves._

Instante siendo atacado por chichi en eso entra vegeta ya era el único que podía desmaterializarse y entrar sujeto a chichi.

VEGETA: ya cálmate mujer - puedo suponer por que le pegas.

CHICHI: Vegeta tu siempre me has leído la mente.

Bulma observaba no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos por los sentimiento que su marido tubo alguna vez por chichi pero ahora ella sabía que no era igual, pero no podía evitarlo, lo disimulaba muy bien, Chichi es su amiga y nunca se acerco a Vegeta ni a nadie eso explica su sentido a la fidelidad se quedo más tranquila ya que no podía escuchar nada, ella también quería entra, pero ella no pudo a pesar de tener el mismo poder, solo vegeta pudo entra - no escuchaba nada.

Dentro de la burbuja vegeta reía.

VEGETA: vaya si que te pillo desprevenido dijo a Blay.

Blay se pudo parar al sentir que chichi bajo la gravedad.

Blay: si es verdad - ella es muy fuerte.

VEGETA: dime Mujer, porque, le pegaste.

CHICHI: pero si tu ya lo sabes – VEGETA: pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti, para asegurarme – CHICHI: vamos vegeta no utilices tu sicología conmigo – VEGETA: dime de una vez mujer – CHICHI: hace cuanto me dices mujer, ya te olvidaste mi nombre – VEGETA: eso nunca, pero como no quieres decirme, te lo diré yo _ te avergonzaste al pensar que este idiota allá visto algo mas entre tú y santochi.

Chichi dio un tremendo, dejo a Vegeta y a Blay tapándose los oídos, el campo de fuerza se esfumo, sin que Chichi se diera cuenta. Lleno sus pulmones y dijo siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, pensé que este idiota degenerado me había mirado cuando hacía el amor con Santochi, todo quedaron con sus ojos abiertos, de par en par, Vegi, Gohan, Goten estaban ruborizados por lo que dijo su mama. Santochi estaba como ampolleta, de pronto una risa se escucho Bulma no daba más riéndose.

Chichi pudo darse cuenta que todo había sido escuchado, esto es culpa vegeta por burlarte de mí, LE DIO una cacheta que le dejo la mano marcada, sin embargo, Vegeta rio a carcajadas, incluso Blay se contagio de la risa.

Santochi se acerco a BLAY todo se relajaron, pero se concentraron en Santochi y en Blay nuevamente después de ese momento tan PINTORESCO.

SANTOCHI: dime Blay si te enteraste de todo - que sabes de Goku.

Blay: se que el vendrá con el ejercito del rey Arturo, para ayudar a la tierra.

PICORO: la idea de la fusión de los planetas fue de Goku.

Blay: si, ya que una bruja alcanzo a pedir un deseo, pero el otro quedo libre ya que Goku la descubrió.

PICORO: puedes ver, en que está ahora.

Si dijo Blay, se levanta la manga asoma un reloj que enciende, un holograma se expande a un tamaño en que todo puedan ver este ajusta el volumen.

TRUNKS: esa voz es del señor Goku. – GOTEN: es mi papa está entrenando al ejercito, pero no lo veo.

Blay: solo ves lo que el observa.

MÍSTER POPO: todos a tomar desayuno, ya después que coman tendrán más capacidad para pensar, siempre es mejor tener el estomago lleno, para desarrollar ideas.

Siii, dijeron Goten y Trunks que aun parecía niños como antes.

El día transcurrió y los cambios comenzaron a hacerse presente una oscuridad cubrió toda la tierra la sombra de un gran planeta se acerca a la tierra, el terror de una colisión entre los planetas de apodero de las personas. Muchas gritaban el fin del mundooooo, el el fin… Picoro, también se asombraba del gigantesco planeta, todo estará bien, en su mente se decía. la gente estaba desesperada, una luz encegueció o todo sin excepción, en el planeta omega la condición era muy similar, todo se durmieron en ambos planetas, al despertar de casi dos días en que duro la fusión de los planetas, Sherlong puso a la gente en suspensión.

Todo ese tiempo tubo que reacomodar mucha cosa entre las cuales las distintos escenario de ambos planeta y también acomodar la aguas tierras y la naturaleza, las ciudades.

Todos despertaron de su trance. Sherlong esta Sherlong, Goku he cumplido tu deseo me despido, todos escucharon Goku KRILIN: está aquí Goku.

Todos sus amigos se acercaron, los único que estaban más alejados eran su propia familia.

Eso le dolió mucho a Goku, su corazón palpito a mil por hora cuando pudo ver entre sus hijos a su esposa que abrasada a Santochi, nadie se imagina la conmoción que le causo tal imagen, que hasta el tenía miedo de perder el control.

Goku separo a sus amigo, se acerco a Gohan, hijo que grandes y fuertes estas.

Goten lo miro con algo de desconfianza, Goku se acerco a Goten lo miro, se sintió reflejado en el, era su hijo al que ignoro, al que no lo vio nacer, ni lo acompaño en sus primeros años de vida, solo lo vio crecer un tiempo, para luego marcharse con Sherlong - se sentía tan culpable por ser tan mal padre con él, con Gohan compartió mas, pero igual lo abandono.

Goku tomo a Goten, en una reacción que impresiono a todos.

GOKU: hijo perdóname por ser como soy, pero te amo, siempre te he amado a ti a tu hermano y sobre todo a su madre. Goten lo miro con tristeza, lo abraso.

GOTEN: el tiempo curara las heridas, no me pidas que te perdone, por ahora, no puedo papa, pero quiero que sepas no te odio.

Goku sintió un alivio en su carozon extendió su mano a Gohan. Uds. son lo mejor que su madre me dio, Gohan abraso a su padre, también le pidió tiempo, para establecer confianza, reanudar vinculaciones padre e hijos.

GOHAN: papa te queremos igual, pero es difícil aceptar tu presencia de nuevo, han pasado 80 años.

GOKU: 80 años, pero todo están jóvenes Y de la misma edad.

PAN: si abuelito. - Goku observa a la adolecente.

GOKU: pan eres tú, mi chiquitita.

PAN: si abuelito, soy yo.

Goku abrasa a su nieta, - GOKU: no lo puedo creer, todos están jóvenes.

GOTEN: si papa. – GOKU: pero como rejuvenecieron, fueron a Namek. – PICORO: tú sabes que no podemos ocupar las esferas, ya que el supremo-cayo-sama, pidió al patriarca que las modificara y solo puedan conceder deseo a los namekianos.

BULMA: Goku fui yo, tome los genes de SANTOCHI, (Goku sintió un puñal en el corazón él era la actual pareja de chichi) tome la de los humanos, Y de los Saiyayines, ahora todos somos una raza diferente, tenemos poderes al igual, que eso guerreros a los que entrenaste.

GOKU: esto sí que es fantásticoooo, - BULMA: claro además las células de santochi, nos rejuveneció y las Saiyayin nos mantendrán así por mucho tiempo.

Pero Goku cambio su semblante rápidamente, tenía que hablar con Chichi, sin más, camino donde ella, el podía vesce por fuera bien, pero por dentro estaba destrozado, su mujer, su amada Chichi ya no lo amaba, sus ojos reflejaban solo una mirada común. Él podía ver el universo en ellos, cuando su mujer lo miraba con tanto amor _ ahora solo recibía una mirada sin Sentimiento incluso algo fría, casi como un desconocido.

GOKU: Chichi tenemos que hablar.

Su tomo de vos era cerio pero tranquilo, Santochi afirmo con la cabeza.

SANTOCHI: ve chichi el tiene que saber, de tu boca todo lo que ha pasado – GOKU: Santochi Quiero que sepas que fui un idiota al traerte aquí, pero también sé, que si no es por ti _ tal vez ella ya no estaría aquí, por su avanzada edad, eso me hace odiarme a mí mismo, pero también, por primero ves siento odio por alguien y es por ti, pero no hare nada contra ti, se que as tratado muy bien a mis hijo, y escucha bien MIS HIJO repitió Goku  , y a mi esposa, aunque nuestro vinculo Saiyayin termino.

_Ya que lo primero que hiso fue observar la cicatriz aun quedaba algo de ella una pequeña marquita que significaba que aun ella no se olvidaba de el 100% eso pensó Goku_.

SANTOCHI: sé lo que sientes Goku, ya que eso lo he vivido más tiempo que tu buscado a Chichi o Milk como era su nombre antes.

Goku lo miro y camino, chichi lo observo, nunca antes Goku había demostrado celos o rabia por ella como ahora, pero eso yo no importaba todo era diferente.

Goku llevo a un lugar diferente_ CHICHI: Goku dime qué es esto, para que me traes aquí.

GOKU: esta habitación es como la del tiempo, con la diferencia que crea pasajes. Solo será un minuto, para ellos.

El antigua KAMI Picoro, me la enseño como un secreto, aquí puedo imaginar lo que quiero. Te acuerdas cuando éramos niños.

Chichi observo a una pequeña niña con su traje azul, su biquini y capa _ CHICHI: si Goku para mí ese día fue el más lindo juntos a nuestra primera cita en el árbol, cuando te jale la cola. Te acuerdas y cuando tuvimos en la nube con los delfines eso fue lo más hermoso después de Gohan y Goten.

Goku en un acto impulsivo toma a chichi de los hombres. _ GOKU: chichi no puedo soportarlo, no puedo más la toma y la besa con tanta pasión, como nunca, su pulmones no podían respirar, pero no podía SOLTARLA, chichi por primera vez no reacción violentamente al contrario su labios también reconocieron esos besos que ella espero por tanto tiempo una lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

CHICHI: Goku lo siento pero entiende yo no estoy ya contigo, te ame tanto - tanto más que a mi vida, pero mi amor por ti murió el día que santochi me rescato de la muerte.

GOKU: Chichi ¡por favor¡ no quiero escuchar eso, tu para mi eres mis vida siempre fui un niño inconsciente de mis sentimientos _siempre pensé que me amabas _ que estaría para mí eternamente nunca se me paso por la mente que dejarías de amarme, mis amigos aun me quieren, pero por fin entendí que el amor a una mujer_ no son iguales a los de los amigo, yo era un tonto lo entendí muy tarde, pensé que te quería al igual como quiero a todo, pero tu tenia magia en mi siempre gane todo, por tu me dabas fuerza incluso vegeta me dijo que mi poder venia al amar _ no entendí pensé que era amar a todo mis amigo, pero era el amor a ti _ solo a ti_ tú eras mi fortaleza chichi _ no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy a dar tanta prioridad a otras cosas y no a ti a mis hijos acompañarlos más, incluso vegeta fue mejor padres.

CHICHI: Goku vegeta NO es mejor padre que tu, solo diferente el no conocía el amor. Cuando lo encontró se asusto después lo valoro y lo entendió_ al contrario tu siempre lo tenias y nunca entendiste que hay diferentes formas de amar. vegeta encontró nuevamente el amor en Bulma la valora no se alejo nunca de ella y entrena a sus hijo sin dejar de ser fuerte.

GOKU: Lo sé chichi perdóname por favor lo necesito, me obsesione después de la pelea con BILZ, en superar sus poderes por eso acepte el trato que me hizo Sherlong.

CHICHI: sabes Goku no tengo nada que perdonarte, eso lo entendí la primera ves en que te marchaste, supe que ser el salvador del mundo tendría sus consecuencia siempre te ame, pero es hora de dar vuelta la página.

GOKU: es que puedo chichiiiii _ no puedo entiéndelo _ como ver a mi esposa con otro, tu cuerpo es mío_no soporto la idea chichi.

CHICHI: dime Goku, tú nunca has estado con alguien más que no sea yo. _ GOKU: no chichi tú has sido la única mujer en mi vida, nunca me imagine hacer el amor con otra mujer chichi, mujeres andaban tras de mí pero olían, muy mal.

CHICHI: ahora te aconsejo que busque alguien, para que te acompañe en tu viaje, después de esta batalla te iras de nuevo que sacas con decirme todo esto _si… te irás.

Goku no había pensado en eso_ GOKU: es verdad chichi he vuelto a cometer un error, solo te voy a pedir un favor.

CHICHI: ¿Cuál favor? _ GOKU: no lo beses frente de mi_si lo haces no me podre controlar y lo matare, por primera vez ciento en mí la sangre malvada hervir _tengo miedo de perder el control.

CHICHI: Goku como dices eso_ GOKU: si lo hare chichi, no te imaginas lo que pasa por mí_ en estos momento.

Goku puso la palma en la frente de chichi y proyecto sus pensamientos, chichi pudo sentir la pena, la rabia, los celos, mucho dolor reflejado él, lo siguiente fue una imagen de una batalla provocada por los celos de Goku en el cual eliminaba a santochi y también a ella y al que se le atravesara el Saiyayin malvado salió. _ CHICHI: tú sientes todo eso por mi_ GOKU: si chichi no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que la ira, los celos me dominen, sé que si, te veo_en una actitud romántica con el explotare, nunca en mi vida sentí tanto dolor sin recibir ningún golpe_ estos sentimientos son incontrolables, creo que mi sangre Saiyayin toma control en esto_me lo juras - CHICHI: lo hare Goku, pero tú también debes tratar de aceptarlo_ GOKU: nunca lo aceptare chichi, no me pidas eso, entiendo que es mi culpa, pero no lo aceptare prefiero morirme en la soledad, pero tú nunca saldrás de mi corazón_ lo peor es que tengo la eternidad con este martirio, ni siquiera la muerte me podrá consolar al no poder estar contigo, al no poder hacerte el amor, entiendo que tengo que irme, solo por eso no luchare, pero si Sherlong me libera de su promesa lucharía por ti, tengo que irme aunque no quiera.

CHICHI: por eso te pedí que te fijaras en alguien, tal vez Sherlong te permita tener compañía _ GOKU: Por La Cresta Chichi_ acaso no me entiendes, en qué idioma te digo que tú siempre serás la única mujer en la eternidad y este será mi último beso.

Goku la toma la levanta, ella no puso objeción se dejo lleva por la pasión, el tomo su boca introdujo su lengua en ella sus salivas se juntaron de pronto Goku se detuvo_ GOKU: se que aun me amas _lo se lo sentí en tu cuerpo, en tu boca.

_Ella sabía que tenía una batalla en su interior, ella siempre amaría a Goku, de alguna forma él también se quedo en su corazón al igual que santochi. Pero este ultimo ocupaba su amor ahora, ella lo beso estaba confundida, pero sabía que todo tiene un inicio y un final_ su historia con Goku termino_ así ahora empezaba una nueva historia con Santochi._

GOKU: Juro que volveré algún día y reinscribiré nuestra historia chichi.


	15. Chapter 15

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

**Capitulo 15**

CHICHI: Goku es tiempo de salir no crees _ GOKU: si, solo me queda una duda_ dime Goku_ es sobre vegeta, que hay con él, mira Goku, yo se que tú- te enteraste de todo lo nuestro, no soy tan ingenua - sé que de alguna forma, sabes que Vegi es hija de Vegeta. GOKU: si lo sé - me entere la bruja me mostro todo, yo solo quería saber de ti, pero ella me mostro tu vida casi desde cuando éramos niños y ay descubrí lo de vegeta y el tiempo en que tuviste sola sin mí, pero ay algo que me inquieta, cuando Vegeta volvió a la tierra, ¿nunca te acordaste de él?...CHICHI: no lo sé, solo sentí cuando lo vi que lo conocía de alguna parte.

GOKU: pero sentiste algo por el_ CHICHI: sí, pero no supe lo que era, hasta cuando recobre los recuerdos, el fue mi primer hombre. GOKU: chichi no hables de eso.

CHICHI: disculpa Goku, pero eso quedo en el pasado, El fue mi primer hombre, pero túuuu_ eras el amor de mi vida, pero mi vida se fue, resurgí, para vivir con santochi - eso debes de entender Goku, tú fuiste parte de mi vida pasada.

GOKU: algún día volverás a mí, lo sé.

CHICHI: quizás Goku...ahora vámonos que nos esperan.

Salen de la habitación con un nuevo semblante, Goku ve a santochi de reojo, rogando que este no la bese en su presencia, para no borrar los besos de él, chichi toma a santochi y se van a un lugar más despejado para hablar.

SANTOCHI: como te fue_ CHICHI: bien amor, él hablo conmigo, me explico muchas cosas que desconocía, hasta ahora, me dijo.

Santochi pone su dedo en la boca de chichi,

SANTOCHI: lo que haya dicho amor, eso queda entre ustedes, yo confió en ti chichi sé que me amas, también se que aun sientes algo por él, pero confio plenamente en ti.

CHICHI: pero me pidió un favor, _ ¿Cuál?_ que no demostremos nuestro amor delante de él, _ SANTOCHI: te amo chichi_CHICHI: yo te amo más.

se besaron sus alas se abrieron, ella alzo las suyas era como un acto de reflejo, se sumergieron en un danza de alas blancas hermosas, pero algo extraño paso santochi y ella empezaron a brillar, como los Saiyayin_ no entendían_todos corrieron al ver la luminosidad.

CHICHI: que pasa_ SANTOCHI: no lo sé, tendrá algo que ver con el experimento de Bulma.

Los gritos de Bulma aparecieron, BULMA: que hermosos, son Ángeles dorados.

Más raro aun fue que una cola empezó a brotar desde la terminal de su columna también dorada.

VEGETA: LE aparecieron colas_BULMA: creo que asimilaron, en su cuerpo el gen de Saiyayin.

VEGETA: que hicieron, para que le apareciera las colas.

Chichi y Santochi se ruborizaron_CHICHI: es que no puedo decirte vegeta entiendes verdad. _VEGETA: nooo tonta dime.

CHICHI: no me hables así idiota, acuérdate de la burbuja yo estaba con santochi. _ VEGETA: ya…ya…ya….déjame hasta ay, entiendo.

Goku, percibió el rojo en el rostro de chichi, sus celos se encendieron al máximo. _Pensamientos de Goku, no puedo con esta tortura él se decía mejor me marcho con el ejercito, sino me convertiré en otro enemigo_.

se puso de acuerdo con Picoro, para establear una estrategia.

PICORO: los humanos también tendrán que participar en esta batalla, su planeta dependerá de ellos._GOKU: si, llamaremos a míster Satan, para que hable con la gente._PICORO: ese papanatas_GOKU: si, la gente confía en él,_PICORO: ellos partirán hoy a la capital del oeste a su conquista._GOKU: me retiro, no puedo estar más aquí, mi mente se distorsiona - siento que mi otro yo, sale de mi control, en la habitación secreta experimente una visión, tu sabes que esa habitación muestra los posibles futuros, dentro de la paradoja de las dimensiones._PICORO: entiendo Goku, pero eso es solo una de la paradojas, pueden haber miles, solo son posibles escenario, la realidad la haces tú.

GOKU: si, por eso me voy, tengo miedo, los celos me consumen Picoro.

PICORO: baya el niño, por fin sabe lo que es sufrir Goku, 80 años te costo entender. _GOKU: nunca es tarde para madurar, si no hubiera madurado santochi ya estaría muerto, no me he dejado llevar por mi instinto primarios de asesino, no quiero ser como eran los Saiyayin._PICORO: Goku conoces tu pro y tus contras de verdad as madurado. _GOKU: si a que costo, perdí a la mujer que amaba ni tengo oportunidad de recobrarla, me voy adiós.

En otro lugar. SANTOCHI: chichi te ves hermosa, suelta por favor tu cabello. Este caía resaltaba aun mas su rostro como porcelana sus alas doradas eran hermosas, su cola le pareció algo muy chistoso él nunca se imagino una cola.

SANTOCHI: todo este es parte de los genes mutados_CHICHI: si, están modificados para mejorar nuestro organismo y no pararan de mejorar muestras habilidades, es parte de la herencia saiya_SANTOCHI: si además las alas de Ángeles también son poderosas, ella pueden acumular energía solar aumentando tu ki.

CHICHI: santochi te amo no sabes lo bellos que eres.

eso hizo que santochi la abrasara mientras revoloteaba sus alas, chichi se elevo saco todo su atuendo quedando desnuda _

CHICHI: quiero continuar en lo que estábamos.

SANTOCHI: pero no tenemos tiempo, esta tarde empezara la batalla.

CHICHI: si tenemos ven conmigo.

Santochi cubrió a chichi con sus alas, tomo algo de su ropa salieron del dormitorio y se fueron a la habitación mágica, ella imagino un hermoso campo con un rio un sol radiante.

SANTOCHI: este, es el lugar en donde vivía cuando era niña.

CHICHI: si cuando pequeña solía venir a recolectar flores para mi madre.

Él se acerco y la beso con mucha ternura, ella tomo su cabello lo acaricio, él sin pensar, tomo uno de sus pecho lo apretó un poquito, un pequeño suspiro se escapo de la boca de chichi, Santochi bajo su boca a sus pezones, los lamio y con la otra mano apretaba en otro pezón, repitió lo mismo de lado a lado, lo que provocaba en chichi fuertes suspiros _entonces santochi se quito su camisa, y su pantalón con dificultad quedó desnudo.

Ellos volaban por los cielos desnudos chichi, santochi se acerco la abraso con sus alas, su pene estaba muy duro, chichi puso sus pierna alrededor de él, haciendo chocar su vagina contra su pene, ambos gimieron.

el toco su vagina con un dedo - estaba tan mojada - luego saco un poco de ese liquido cristalino, lo olio sus fosas nasales se abrieron, se sentía como una bestia un aroma tan especial hacia hervir su sangre su corazón ahora latiente. Iba a explotar, volvió a introducir su dedo - sin dejar de besar a chichi.

bajo por sus senos - luego por su ombligo - todo esto en el aire - asta llega a sus pliegues, puso mucha atención los deparo un poquito y su lengua busco algo, una superficie sobresaliente, chichi sintió un pequeño cosquilleo, aumentando un poco la presión de su lengua - los fluidos de ella eran bebido como un delicioso néctar - ella levanto un pierna para que el rostro de santochi se introdujera mas en su intimidad - la uñas de chichi se alargar sus dientes igual, santochi igual sintió sus diente crecer, sin mas contemplación mordió en labio vaginal de chichi, provocando un tremendo orgasmo. Este chupo sangre de ella, el vampiro que llevaba resurgió chichi estada embobada de placer.

ella tenía que morder sin esperar, tomo la muñeca de santochi que era lo que tenía más cerca, debido a la postura, la eyaculación no tardo en llegar, ellos poseían un poder de seducción, ella succiono sangre de el, su sangre era deliciosa, estaba tibia y desprendía un aroma.

Santochi sentía lo mismo seguía absorbiendo sangre del labio de chichi, cuando entraron en éxtasis nuevamente, su pene reacciono y se puso rígido nuevamente, ella dejo de tomar su sangre al igual que santochi, su vagina seguía goteando sangre y fluidos sexuales, pero para ellos era lo más excitante del mundo.

santochi introdujo su pene en ella, mientras volaban en todas parte, santochi resplandeció sus cabellos de tornaron rubios sus ojos verdes, chichi igual logro transformarse eran una mescla de genes que luchaban para salir a flote, sus colmillo seguían en su posición largos y sangrientos la boca de ambos mostraban la evidencia de la sangre, pero esta vez convertidos en saiyas, es todo muy raro, pero ellos no pensaron nada, solo seguían en su acto de apareamiento.

Bajaron poco a poco al suelo, para poder embestirla con mas firmeza, santochi estaba, lleno de lujuria al igual que chichi sus alas ella volvió a levantar sus piernas el puso sus mano en los glúteos de chichi para afirmarla, ella tenía sus ala extendidas el empujaba una y otra vez.

El vaivén de las caderas era impresionante, sus orejas se pusieron rojas, el sintió en calor en su cara, que bajo a su estomago, el orgasmo de chichi está a punto un. Grito de santochi te amo chichi, ella apretó su interior un orgasmo espasmódico se apodero de ella, su tiritones no dejaban eran como múltiples orgasmo más pequeño, como un gran terremoto y sus replicas, tan placenteras como las otras, saco su pene del interior, una gran cantidad de semen salió, de ella.

Ambos se acostaron en el césped, puso su rostro en los senos de chichi, los beso con ternura, logró sentir la salinidad del sudor de lamer sus senos - ese saladito de su cuerpo era un placer- se cobijaron con sus alas una al otro por un tiempo, sin darse cuente se durmieron por varias horas al despertar sus alas ya no estaban.

CHICHI: esta experiencia fue increíble, hubo amor, sexo, lujuria no dejamos llevar por la pasión.

SANTOCHI: me sentí vivo, vivo como nunca, mi sangre era un torrente.

Ellos saldrían de la habitación, no sin antes darse una buena ducha, solo faltaban algunas hora para la batalla final, se vistieron y salieron, olvidándose de su cabello mojado, las bromas no se dejaron esperar. Tanto Chichi Y Santochi Como Vegeta Y Bulma salieron con sus cabellos mojados para encontrase en un pasillo con Krilin.

Krilin lo miro y rio a carcajadas.

KRILIN: más vale pelear descargados verdad. Krilin al ver la cara de Vegeta, trago saliva, y se fue mejor rapidito.

VEGETA: sabandijas impertinentes _BULMA: no te enojes Vegeta, solo son bromas, Chichi se acerca a Bulma.

CHICHI: Bulma ven por favor _ BULMA: dime chichi.

CHICHI: los poderes de los saiya _ BULMA: si, que pasa con eso _ CHICHI: es que me trasforme, mientras hacia el amor con santochi, además él también se transformo _ BULMA: si, lo que pasa que los genes se activaron al sentir el impulso energía poderoso, entre tú y santochi _ CHICHI: yo pensé que sería en la batalla BULMA: pero no crees que fue mejor así.

Ambas rieron con cara de lasciva, y una gota de baba bajo, por sus boca.

Fue exquisito las risas no paraba, Vegeta Y Santochi, se sonrojaron ya que entendieron perfectamente a las féminas de que hablaban.

VEGETA: esta terrícolas se cuenta todo.

SANTOCHI: ¿sí?, espero que no, ya que si hablan de tamaño perderás.

VEGETA: que hablas sabandija - yo la tengo más grande que tu _ SANTOCHI: no lo creo.

Las mujeres miraron y gritaron al mismo tiempo. Que Pasa Hay

Vegeta Y Santochi, se soltaron, nada, nada amor a la par hablaron, sin más se miraron de reojo y rieron. Uds. si que están locos dijeron ambas mujeres.

SANTOCHI: Vegeta acaso no tenemos a las mujeres más lindas del planeta _ VEGETA: sin duda estúpido.

KRILIN: oigan Uds., los llamo vengan luego.

CHICHI: que paso Krilin.

KRILIN: tropas avanzan a la capital del oeste.

Todos van y se junta en el centro del templo con los demás guerreros z, escuchan la vos de es Míster Santa y cerrar los ojos lo ven LANCH: también está Goku.

era como si Goku le dijera lo que tenían que decir, se escucho querido amigo, como se podrán dar cuenta la tierra a sufrido una trasformación inexplicable - suponemos que ha sido producto de una magia, de algún otro lugar, ya que los científicos nos informaron que la tierra aumento de tamaño considerablemente al fusionarse con un planeta llamado omega lo que significa un cambio considerable, por lo tanto, la especie que llego junto con el planeta es sociable, no son malas personas su apariencia es idéntica a los humanos y quizás alguno posen alguna habilidad mágica la mayoría son civiles al igual que Uds.

Sin embargo una gran cantidad de personas - soldados o guerreros de ese planeta llegaron con la intención de conquistar a ambos planetas ahora uno - ellos son muy fuerte, son dirigidos por un sujetos llamado Baltasar - no sabemos de que son capaces de hacer ellos ya vienen para esta capital - esta vez el enemigo, mis queridos sobrepasan a las fuerzas armadas en cantidad podre luchar pero me superan en números, les pido que ayudar a defender nuestro nuevo planeta y que adoptemos a los nuevos habitantes para reconocer a estos soldados es fácil llevan puesta una armadura parecida a las armaduras romanas. Son muy resistentes tienen que buscar sus debilidades para defenderse, de este nuevo enemigo.

Se apaga la transmisión esto fue escuchado por todos tanto terrícolas como omeganienses, todo empezaron organizar refugios a conseguir armas, lo que sea posible, hasta las mujeres se armaron, las dos razas estaban en peligro y eran habitante de un nuevo planeta.

Todo quedaron sorprendidos con la información, Goku se tele transporto donde los guerreros z, para llevarlos con los soldados del rey Arturo.

Goku, vio a Blay_ GOKU: tú, se me haces conocido ¿quién eres? _ Blay: yo soy Blay y vengo, por santochi, claro después liberemos de esta amenaza.

GOKU: aaaaaaa YA me acuerdo de ti, tú eras el que lo quería matar _ Blay: si, mejor me hubieras dejado matarlo_

GOKU: mmmmm, si pero ya no fue.

santochi lo mira con enfado.

VEGETA: ya llévanos de una vez - donde ese tal Arturo. KAKAROTO.

Al llegar avanzaron donde estaba el rey.

GOKU: a Arturo, ellos son mis amigos, todos saludaron, y ellos dos son mis hijos - Gohan y Goten.

ARTURO: baya que se parecen mucho a ti, pero sus ojos son más expresivos _ GOKU: si sus ojos son iguales a lo de su madre.

ARTURO: y ella donde esta _ GOKU: ella murió.

Todos quedaron asombrados, pero quizás era mejor que él lo viera así.

ARTURO: lo siento Goku. _ GOKU: si pero siempre estará en mi corazón, lo dijo en vos alto para que santochi escuchara.

VEGETA: déjate de romanticismo Kakaroto y dime que hacemos aquí.

GOKU: bueno he descubierto que Baltasar es muy astuto y mando a otro ejercito a otra capital, ellos no saben volar solo alguno por sus habilidades especiales pero no saben usar bien el ki o el chacra, como lo llaman ellos, pero eso nos da una ventajas ya que van más lento, entonces nos dividiremos un grupo. Entonces Tenchinhan, chaos, Krilin, 18, Yamcha Y Lanch vendrán conmigo a la capital del sur, vegeta tú te llevaran a este grupo de soldados todo son fuertes los he entrenados y enseñado a volar y concentrar el VEGETA: mas te vale que estén bien entrenados.

GOKU: ya como te dije, el te será de gran ayuda, enséñale todo lo que sepas, es un buen alumno yo ya le enseñe, pero tú eres muy listo dale tu una oportunidad _ VEGETA: mmmm a mi no me interesa, pero lo hare, solo para que sirva en algo en pedazo de musculo. _ GOKU: está bien, vegeta gracia.

Gohan mira a su padre_ GOHAN: papa estas seguro que él es más fuerte que yo._ GOKU: hijo no tienes que avergonzarte de que alguien te supere, al contrario lo que tiene que hacer es entrenar - tómalo como un desafío, pero no te obsesiones como lo hice yo algún día cuando llegue alguien a tu vida tienes que quererla más que las ganas de ser fuerte, eso lo aprendí tarde hijo_GOHAN: si papá, lo sé, pero no te culpo, aprende de mi y no cometas mis errores, ama a tu compañera _GOHAN: si papa Videl es todo para mi junto con mi hija Pan, nunca los dejare por ir a entrenar, o solo por ser fuerte, eso lo puedo hacer igual junto a mi familia.

Goku agacha la cabeza.

GOHAN: perdón papá, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. _ GOKU: lo sé hijo, pero me duele todas las estupideces que hice. Algo los distrae de su conversación.

CHICHI: Goku _ GOKU: que quieres chichi. – CHICHI: Y los demás.

GOKU: Vegeta dime, Bulma está preparada. _ VEGETA: si a Bulma la entrene yo mismo, claro que aún le falta, pero su habilidad le servirá mucho.

GOKU: entonces la llevaras. _VEGETA: claro que la llevare no soy como tú._ GOKU: idiota.

Goku se dirige a chichi y a santochi.

GOKU: Chichi tu vendrán conmigo junto con ese Santochi - Gohan llama a Videl y a Pan GOHAN: si papa - tu ve con tu familia vegeta llévate a Hércules, el cómo te dije es fuerte - Picoro con quien iras_PICORO: iré con Uds.

YAMCHA: Goku, yo iré con Vegeta quiero estar cerca para poder ayudar a Bulma. GOKU: está bien Yamcha.

VEGETA: que pretendes sabandija diciendo eso. YAMCHA: para mi Bulma es importante la respeto como mujer y amiga, sé que es tu pareja, pero no te olvides que la conozco antes que tu.

VEGETA: maldito te aniquilare.

GOKU: altooooo, este no es el momento ni el lugar.

BULMA: Yamcha, nunca ha hecho algo, para separarnos Vegeta. Eres un mono celoso.

VEGETA: no estoy celoso. BULMA: si lo estas.

El clima de tensión se calma en unos minutos, Yamcha se va con ellos.

VEGI: mamá, yo voy con papá, _ CHICHI: ve hija, se que tus hermanos te cuidaran.

TRUNKS: si Sra.

Trunks, Bradt abrasa a Vegi.

BRADT: ella es mi mejor amiga y mi hermana querida.

CHICHI: cuídenla mucho._ BRADT: si tía dijo.

BULMA: ya es momento de partir. Se dirigió a todos los presentes.

Todos sacaron sus alas, que aparecían por sí misma.

Vegeta y los demás sintieron como las ala acumulaban energía del sol.

Mucha gente que los observaba desde la tierra, pensaron que eran enviados por Kami, para defender la tierra.

Goku utilizo la tele -transportación y ubico a una gran cantidad de guerreros en las diferentes ciudades.

Todos estaba dispuesto en solo una hora el ejercito de Baltasar llegarían a ambas ciudades y la batalla empezaría.

Goku preparo su estrategia junto a Arturo, para defender la cuidad lo mismo hizo vegeta todo esta resguardado los canticos de batallas ya se escuchan todo alistando su ki y sus armaduras. Los civiles estaban refugiados esperando actuar, Bulma les había entregado armas, más potentes con la ayuda de Blay, ambos eran muy bueno en inventos, hicieron un prototipo en poco tiempo con la ayuda de todos los trabajadores de la compañía capsula.

BULMA: algún día me tendrás que presentar a los alienígenos que te ayudan con estas armas.

BLAY: si pero cuando salgamos de esta.

Lograron entregar armas potentes, para los civiles.


	16. Chapter 16 y final

**TODO TIENE SU LUGAR**

**Capitulo 16 y final **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo he utilizado los nombres y algunos acontecimiento.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar la

La batalla dio comienzo Y el primero en entrar en acción fue Trunks, que utilizo sus habilidades, mucho enemigos, terminaron convertido en diamante y fundidos cuando Bradt se prendió el llamas.

Pero los soldados de Baltasar empezaron a volar por toda dirección.

VEGETA: pero Kakaroto dijo que no sabían volar.

TRUNKS: es una Trampa gritoooo, ellos nos engañaron por eso avanzaron caminando.

VEGI: Trunks cuidadooooo_ Vegi lanza una ráfaga de energía.

VEGETA: Bulma protégete, se astuta no te dejes vencer.

BULMA: si vegeta.

La lucha comenzó Vegeta se enfrento al hermano de Hércules, era muy fuerte los poderes de ambos estaban en el mismo nivel.

Un golpe en la barbilla hizo a vegeta estrellarse en un edificio.

La gente civil luchaba igual contra los invasores.

Vegi lucho inteligentemente, su contrincante solo sabía de artimañas, el tramposo no espero y llamo a tres soldados mas.

VEGI: (creo_ que mejor me transformo en SuperSaiyayin_) pensamiento.

Ellos se lanzaron en su contra.

¡Esto será fácil¡… grito uno, no puede ni defenderse decía otro, pero para Vegi, los comentarios no significaba nada, un gran poder es expulsado desde sus alas pulverizando en forma inmediata a dos de los enemigos, pero el tercero lanzo cuchilla de hielo.

Vegi utilizo un escudo de hielo, mucho más poderos, un bloque gigantesco.

Una vez cumplido su función lo dejo caer, el tipo intento esquivarlo, pero Vegi lanzo una ráfaga de ki que término por fragmentar el hielo haciendo que los pedazos atravesaran el cuerpo del soldador muriendo en segundo.

Vio a Trunks que estaba en dificultades, luchaba con cinco enemigos al mismo tiempo. Trunks grito.

TRUNKS: ve con mama, yo solo estoy precalentando.

VEGI: está bien Trunks, confió en ti.

Bulma luchaba, pero su poder era insuficiente.

VEGI: mama concéntrate, as el campo de fuerza.

BULMA: no puedo no tengo el tiempo para concentrarme, mientras esquivaba a sus enemigos.

Vegi pensó que tal vez la única forma de hacer que su mama active su poder, era dejarse golpear un poquito.

Fue tanto el enojo de Bulma al ver a su hija ser golpeada.

Que encerró en la burbuja a dos de los atacantes.

Mientras el cuarto era eliminado por Vegi y el quinto por Bulma.

Se acercaron a la burbuja.

VEGI: mama. Mátalos.

Esta niña es igual a sus padres, pensó Bulma.

VEGI: déjame pasar mama, Vegi sin remordimiento lanzo un ki y los pulverizo enseguida.

TRUNKS: ya me canse de este juego.

Les grito Trunks, que hizo arder su ki, logrando expulsar gran cantidad de energía, liquidando a sus rivales. Y se dirigió donde Bulma y Vegi.

TRUNKS: mama, Vegi, ¿están bien?

BULMA: Perfectamente, hijo.

VEGI: Vámonos con papa

Vegeta estaba teniendo dificultades ya que los 100 soldados que enfrentaba él y Hércules, era realmente fuerte.

TRUNKS: ¡Papa, ¡Hércules¡.

VEGETA: no se metan, estos sujetos son fuertes. Es un entrenamiento.

Decidieron confiar en su padre, fueron a ayudar a la gente.

Trunks alcanzó a lanzar un poder cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana menor estaba en aprietos.

Ella sintió mucha cólera al estar en esa situación y reventó de ira su transformación no tardo en llegar.

Parecía un ave fénix, ardía en llamas doradas. Ella era una súper nova

La mescla de tanto poder en su interior la hizo perder algo la cordura, pero lograba distinguir al enemigo, por si sola logro acabar con mucho del ejército de Baltasar.

La batalla de vegeta había resultado con una victoria, pudo observar la lucha de sus tres hijos, todos tenían un poder magnifico.

Ya quedaba poco del ejército de Baltasar en esa zona.

VEGETA: solo quedan sabandijas.

VEGI: si papa, terminamos más rápido de lo pensado.

VEGETA: Tu madre.

VEGI: está dentro de su campo acabando con los últimos gusanos.

Vegeta, ríe Vegi era la más parecida a él.

VEGI: ay vienen papa. Mama…Bradt.

EN la otra capital Goku se enfrentaba en una lucha frente a frente a Baltasar, sin embargo, este usaba muchos trucos sucios para superar a Goku.

Los poderes eran estallidos ensordecedores, todo estaban peleando. Chichi lucho con todas sus fuerza, ella era poderosa.

Santochi increíblemente lucho al lado de Blay, estos eran enemigo, ahora se aliaron para desaparecer la maldad.

la bruja Shiruki logro neutralizar a chichi en un descuido, llamando la atención de Goku y de Santochi para que se rindieran, ella sabía que tan solo una estaca en el corazón la mataría inmediatamente, o una simple gota de plata la envenenaría, aun eran la mayor parte de su genética vampiros, solo tenía que probar su hipótesis, de forma en que no pudiera sobrevivir.

Nooooo gritaba Chichi, sigan peleando no se rindan.

Maldita bruja, no podía zafarse.

La bruja uso una especia de magia que la mantenía quieta.

Baltasar aprovecho la oportunidad empezó atacar a Goku con mucha fuerza.

Santochi estaba en la misma posición junto a Blay, los tres eran atacados por muchos soldados.

Chichi no pudo soportar mas, empezó a aumentar su ki.

La bruja le dijo: quédate quieta maldita perra.

Perra lo serás tú, maldita bruja.

Chichi expulso su ki mandando muy lejos a la bruja, sin darle oportunidad de enterrarle la estaca.

Y en un movimiento rápido le arrebato la estaca.

Eres una tonta no solo los vampiros mueren con una estaca, los seres como tú también.

Lanzo la estaca a todo velocidad la bruja utilizo su magia pero fue en vano esta atravesó la poca resistencia que puso la magia y quedo incrustada, en toda su caja toraxica provocándole una gran agonía.

Eso es lo que te mereces, morir lento - muy lento, pero NO soy tan cruel, acabare con tu dolor, para que veas que soy considerada. Abre sus alas, acumula energía concentra en ki de su cuerpo y la pulveriza no queda nada de la bruja.

Ni toda su magia, logro salvarla del enfado de Chichi.

Goku Sabia muy cómo se ponía cuando su mujer es decir su ex – mujer. Se enojaba.

Se sintió liberado de su atadura, al ver bien a Chichi, lo mismo Paso con Santochi y Blay lograron.

Tenchinhan Y Chaos, ayudaban a los civiles en la lucha.

Gohan y Goten, tenían a muchos soldados peleando con ello.

Videl y Pan, usaron sus poderes, sus cabellos se alargaron, para absorber las energías de sus enemigos.

Ellos fueron bajando su potencial.

Goten mato a varios.

Gohan extermino al resto.

Cuando fueron atacadas por detrás las mujeres cayeron al suelo.

Gohan grito… Videl, Pan, el enfado de Gohan era evidente, los soldados volaron por los cielos Y en gesto parecido al que hizo Freezer con Krilin, los hizo explotar.

Krilin, cuando vio eso, no pudo dejar de recordar. Que esa forma de morir era muy cruel, pero Gohan no estaba controlado estaba usando su poder mental sin darse cuenta.

Así extermino a mucho lanzándolos lejos. Solo la vos de su hija lo hiso entrar en razón.

Papa…papa, estoy bien con mi mama.

Se levantaron y siguieron luchando, esta vez Pan, Adsorbió la sabiduría ella podía adsorber todo el conocimiento, entonces sus habilidades de lucha aumentaron. Pudo luchar mucho junto a su mama.

Krilin, 18 y Marrón, peleaban como mucha sincronización, no era fácil darle un golpe a estos, Krilin utilizaba su poder de invisibilidad para luchar, su hija expulso al máximo su habilidad, también logro extraer sus alas.

Krilin estaba maravillado junto a su esposa 18, su hija se veía tan bella esa cabellera rubia, era sin duda hermosa, pero ella lucha con todas sus fuerzas.

Los civiles no dejaban de aparecer, muchas personas de otras capitales empezaron a llegara, no sin antes pasar donde la cuidad donde estaban los padres de Bulma para recoger arma.

Lo que no sospechaban, eran que todo el planeta estaba haciendo atacado ya que Baltasar logro enseñar muchas técnicas a los soldados, incluso ALGUNOS aprendieron la tele transportación, algo casi imposible, la bruja había visto todo, cuando le leyó la suerte a Goku, pudo hacer una especie de guía, para que los soldados pudieran hacerla también, mostro las imagines del entrenamiento de Goku para volar, los soldados aprendieron en poco tiempo.

Todo era un caos, en eso la pantallas de TODAS las ciudades, Míster Satan habla, todo en planeta está siendo invadido, ciudadanos luchemos hasta el final, se corta la transmisión.

Goku, esto no puede ser.

Baltasar, rio.

Acaso creíste, que no tenía un plan B, no todos mis soldados llegaron al mismo lugar, cuando Sherlong, llego para cumplir mi deseo le dije que: abriera diferentes portales, eso no podía negármelo, por que cuando pedí el deseo alcanzo a escucharlo, parece que tu no jijijijij…rio Baltasar.

No importa lo QUE hagas lo derrotaremos.

Goku utilizo todo su poder para derrotar a este sujeto maligno, la batalla contra este tipo estaba siendo fácil, para Goku.

Logro exterminarlo atravesando su pecho con un solo golpe.

Todos los guerreros empezaron a ganar las batallas, ya no quedaban mucho soldados enemigo.

Bulma le había pedido a su padre que construyera una cámara que le permitiera mantener debilitado a los soldados que capturaran con vida, para que no pudieran utilizar sus poderes.

Así lo hizo el sr Brienf, Picoro estaba terminando con los últimos soldados, este prefirió matarlos que lidiar con la idea de tener que llevarlos a un cuartel.

Picoro dijo Goku,

Ya los mate. Contesto Picoro.

A los demás y llévalos donde dijo Bulma.

Chichi Y Santochi reunieron a varios soldados, pero los que estaban muy herido era mejor matarlo, solo los que tenían posibilidades de vivir los llevarían como rehén, la intención de ello expulsarlos del planeta.

Todos se juntaron con los demás.

Chichi se abalanzo donde Vegi.

Hija esta bien, si mama dijo Vegi y mis hermanos. MAMA CHICHI.

ALLA vienen hija, se abrazaron con Gohan y Goten.

Goku le pregunto a Vegeta, cuantos rehenes tienes tu.

¡Yo¡ ninguno, para que salvar las vidas de estos estúpidos.

Vegeta todo necesitamos una segunda oportunidad, eso será para ti Kakaroto, para mí no, el que se mete con la tierra, se mete con mi hogar. Eso no lo perdonare jamás.

Bueno ya sabemos que son fuertes, pero no tanto como nosotros. Nuevamente se separaron para ir en cuidad en cuidad, ya lo mas grave paso.

Lanch, iras.

Prefiero quedarse, para continuar ayudando Aquí, Tenshi.

Cuídate mucho, volveré por ti.

Si amor, te espero.

Ten la beso a Lanch y partió con Goku, junto con chaos a la cuidad ESPLENDOR

Poco a poco los guerreros fueron ganando terreno, a las fuerzas de Baltasar el planeta estaba siendo recuperado, alguna ciudades ya no habían rastros de los enemigos, los civiles armados hasta los diente con las armas que fueron distribuidas.

al pasar los días fueron llegando los guerreros a la Corporación Capsula con los resultados de las batallas.

la televisión al fin transmitía, hemos recuperado el planeta, gracias a todas las personas que participaron en esta batalla a los civiles de ambos planetas fusionados a Míster Satan, sin olvidar A su familia los guerreros z alumnos de su academia, a la Corporación Capsula que invento las armas con la tecnología necesaria, para conseguir la victoria tan merecida, todos los seres tienen el derecho a la libertad y la hemos ganado.

YA todos en la CC meditando que hacer con los prisioneros.

Chichi que tal si llamamos a Sherlong y deseamos que le quiten sus poderes Hablo Goku,

No creo, a 18, Sherlong no pudo convertirla en humano 100%, le dijo Krilin.

Krilin tiene razón se expreso Chichi.

Si me acuerdo, pero ella tenía el ki muy alto, pero estos guerreros, es magia la que poseen es diferente al ki. Que Sherlong también les quite la magia.

Todos pensaron que tal vez la teoría de Goku era bueno intentarlo.

¿Cuál? es tu deseo Goku, quiero que les quite sus habilidades y sus memorias a estos hombre, a los prisioneros específicamente y que les traspases sus habilidades solo sus habilidades a los campesinos, para que puedan reconstruir más rápido sus hogares. Puedes cumplirme ese deseo.

Si Goku, los 80 prisioneros se quedaron como simples seres comunes, cual será tu otro deseo Goku.

Bueno son dos deseos en uno esto será lo ultimo Sherlong.

Tú sí que abusas de mi paciencia Goku.

El primero quiero que revivas a los que murieron solo los civiles buenos.

Y el otro.

Espérame un poquito Sherlong, los discutiré con ellos primero.

Goku se acerco a todos y les dijo, quiero que Sherlong les borre su memoria.

QUE pretendes Kakaroto al pedir ese deseo.

Gohan no salió de su asombro, pero papa, por qué, quieres pedir eso.

Antes de TODO ESTO UDS, tenían una vida normal, sin mí ya habían superado mi partida, no quiero dejar dolor, ya que tengo que partir nuevamente.

Goten, hijo quiero que sepas, que te amo mucho, perdóname por mis malas decisiones, se que te hice falta, pero será mejor que no recuerden esto será como si la tierra siempre hubiese sido así de grande con todos sus habitante.

Dime Goku, que paso con el rey Arturo pregunto Santochi, el reconstruirá su castillo, y adaptarse junto a su gente.

Hércules habla, amigos me podrían permitir quedarme con Uds. Bradt, era la más contenta.

Goten estaba un poco celoso, de cómo Bradt, miraba al musculoso, todo pudieron percatarse de Goten, cuando este se percato que los observaban, se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Todo rieron un poco.

Abuelito, no quiero que te vayas.

Mi niña yo siempre estaré aquí, en tu corazón.

Ten ,Chaos , Lanch , Yamcha , Krilin ,18, Marrón, Picoro , Bulma , Vegi , Trunks , Bradt, Vegeta Desde La Distancia Gohan , Goten Videl Pan, Incluso Santochi.

Todos se acercaron a Goku, para dar su aprobación a su idea y también para despedirse, solo faltaba la persona más amada de Goku que era Chichi, todos estaban emocionados, pero Goku levanto su mirada para observar a la que era, en algún tiempo su mujer a la que persona que más amo, y a la cual mas hizo sufrir, sin querer hacerlo, solo por ser un estúpido, como siempre le decía vegeta se abrió camino hacia ella llegando a su lado la tomo de la mano.

Santochi, por favor te pido me permites hablar por última vez, con mi esposa.

Santochi lo mira, NO LE GUSTA EL tono de voz, pera a la vez siente la necesidad de Goku de despedirse de ella, quizás también de pedirle perdón por sus errores.

VE, pero si intentas besar a mi esposa te mato, puedes hablar con ellas a solas.

Sherlong, puedes esperar un poco más,

Si Goku, espere en la lámpara.

Gracias Sherlong, Chichi acepto ir con él.

Goku puso sus dedos en la frente para la tele - trasportación, se dirigió al lugar donde tuvo su primera cita, en la que él nunca supo que era una cita, hasta cuando grande.

Goku, dime, - CHICHI perdóname, por favor, siempre fui tan indiferente con tu soledad, yo solo sabía que tú me amabas y que me perdonarías, cada vez, que decidía partir, pero nunca imagine lo sola que te sentías.

Yo crecí hasta los 5 con mi abuelito después murió y a los 7 me encontró Bulma para conseguir las esferas.

Nunca me preocupe.

Solo hice lo que me gustaba hacer, sin darme cuenta que lo mas que me gustaba era estar contigo.

No sabía, el por qué siempre que me iba te extrañaba, mi mente estúpida no ENTENDIA lo que era.

Ahora después de una vida pude madurar algo aun me falta mucho pero entendí el sufrimiento, al verme solo, Chichi Perdóname.

CHICHI se acerca y le propina una tremenda cachetada que lo mando contra el árbol dejándolo incrustado y ríe.

Si Goku, te perdono.

Goku no cabe de la felicidad.

Baya… ese perdón, sí que me dolió chichi.

Chichi rio a más no poder se acerca a Goku y lo besa mucho.

Goku este será mi regalo para la eternidad se que tu volverás y yo, ya no estaré aquí, mi vida está ya ligada a santochi, no sé que nos prepare el destino solo quiero que sepas, que te ame, más que mi vida.

Goku la besa nuevamente, pero sabe que debe partir.

Goku regresa y le entrego a CHICHI A SANTOCHI y le dijo protégela y dale lo que no supe. Felicidad.

Se despidió de todo y.

Sherlong cumplió el deseo y todos olvidaron lo acontecidos, toda la gente del planeta olvido.

Era como, si nada hubiese pasado el planeta volvió a llamarse solo tierra y sus habitantes tenían habilidades otro no, otro si siguió normal las ciudades los campos se modernizaron.

Goku tomo su ruta con Sherlong, vago por el espacio visitando planetas, pero la eternidad era demasiado castigo pensaba Goku realmente se estaba volviendo loco por la soledad de su alma.

Nunca pensó que ser inmortal fuera tan malo cuando no tienes a quien amar, más aun, cuando tu corazón quedo ligado a un amor sin consuelo las imagines de chichi lo acompañaban siempre la recordaba en todas sus etapas de niña de adolecente, embarazada era muy especial cuando el toco su barriguita, de Gohan, lo que no hice con Goten, los reproches fueron la tónica de todos estos años ya habían pasado 600 años desde que se fue nuevamente con Sherlong.

Cuando este le dice.

Goku - dime Sherlong - ya hemos cumplido con nuestro tiempo incluso más, junto te dejare volver a la tierra.

Si verdad Sherlong.

Si te lo has ganado, no es justo, para el salvador del universo tenga que sufrir tanto, por ese amor.

Qué significa eso, Sherlong.

Dime Goku tu amas mucho a Chichi, ella en esta etapa del tiempo a reencarnado, recuerdas que perdió su inmortalidad cuando Bulma le dio ese brebaje, yo solo estaba esperando a que toda la generación tuya muriera, pera volver y ella fue la última en morir.

Sus vidas se extendieron mucho, por la combinación de genes de santochi y las de los saiyas.

Pero no está sola, todos han reencarnado, incluso santochi, al fin fue, perdonado por Venus. Y cronos que después de su larga siesta hablo con Venus.

Dime qué prefieres ir por ella en esta época o volver al pasado.

Sabes, Sherlong esta vez me gustaría hacer las cosas bien las que nunca hice, y para poder avanzar necesito arreglar mi pasado quiero volver al pasado en donde ella tenía amor solo para mí en donde ella me anhelaba con el alma volver, ¡si ¡ eso quiero volver y darle todo lo que le negué, solo así podre tener un futuro nuevo, pero quiero que todos puedan tener una vida larga como la de un Saiyayin, sé que no les puedes crear poder pero si igualar sus vida. Un Saiyayin normal vive 200 años sin los arreglos que hizo esa mujer a la que llaman Bulma.

Si es necesario después que muera, y reencarnemos nuevamente la buscare una y otra vez, para que sea mi esposa, se que Kami me otorgo el privilegio de recordarla siempre. Eso me dará una ventaja si es que santochi reencarna para buscarla.

Goku aun no as iniciado tu nueva vida, y ya estas pensando en buscarla en la próxima y competir con ese tal santochi.

TE regresare a otra línea del tiempo Goku, tu recordaras todo, ya que todo sucederá de nuevo, Quizás alguna cosas cambiaran.

Esta vez utiliza las esferas con sabiduría.

Si lo tengo claro, sabré impedir muchas cosas antes que pasen,

Si Goku pero esta vez, entrena junto a chichi no le dejes que su espíritu de lucha caiga por el hechor de ser madre, llévala donde vayas, la unión de Uds. será su fortaleza.

Si dijo Goku como un niño fue cuando Sherlong lo llevo al lugar en el lago donde él estaba sentado al lado de chichi mientras ella recogía unas flores.

Observa Goku ay esta.

Si soy yo junto a chichi, mira que linda es mi dulce chichi.

Ella intentaba besarlo, pero él dijo que haces, ella roja como tomate, Nada Goku.

Realmente era un idiota, como no me daba cuenta que ella, me quería besar, soy un tonto.

Sherlong mi otro yo. Como me fusiono con él.

Solo tienes que acercarte tocar su hombro y la fusión se hará, ya que son la misma persona no obra ningún problema.

Se aproximo GOKU grade al Goku chico y le toco el hombro tal como dijo el dragón, una luz ilumino el lugar.

CHICHI sacudía a Goku, que te pasa despierta, Goku cariño.

Este abre sus ojos, ve a la niña llorando.

CHICHI ¿Por qué? lloras Goku, pensé que habías muerto.

Pero porque, iba a morir.

No se Goku, solo te vi con un aura y caíste desmayado.

Solo fue la luz me encegueció.

Tú te dormiste y no despertabas.

Solo me dormí chichi, Goku abraza a la pequeña, dime chichi.

Si Goku.

Quieres casarte conmigo.

Siiiiiiiiiiii, dijo la niña.

Ya entonces vamos con tu padre.

Si Goku.

Goku fue a buscar al maestro Rochi, para que apague el fuego, todo tenía que ser lo más parecido a la vida anterior, pero esta vez su viaje lo haría con CHICHI, ella lo acompañaría a todas sus aventura.

hablo con OX - Satan le pidió la mano de su hija, este quedo sorprendido al ver a solo un niño de 8 años pidiendo la mano de su pequeña, vio que Goku era un niño fuerte dijo si pero deben crecer un poco más.

Si dijo Goku, pero antes quiero pedirle otra cosa quiero que ella me acompañe en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, quiero que ella sea fuerte como yo, además nos servirás para entrenar y conocernos mejor, que le parece OX – SATAN.

Este mira a su hija.

Tú qué quieres hija.

Si papa, quiero ir con mi esposo.

Hija, si aun no te casas, - no se preocupe OX - SATAN a mí me gusta que me llame así.

Está bien tiene mi consentimiento, para que realice este viaje con Uds.

Bulma, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, este niño era un verdadero Casanova.

Entonces nos vamos me llevo su esfera dijo Bulma. Nos vamos.

Dale mis saludos, al maestro Rochi, cuando te vayas a entrenar con el Goku.

Si, OX TAMBIÉN, iré con chichi.

Le hará, bien que entrene con Rochi.

Goku toma, ay esta la esfera.

Gracias dijo Goku y se fueron ya se estaba atardeciendo, chichi sintió algo de frio.

Entramos a la casa rodante de Bulma, está bien chichi, - si Goku.

Bulma donde está.

Aquí Goku, Bulma me presta un dormitorio para dormir, con mi esposa.

Bulma, casi se le cae la mandíbula,

Que paso con el Goku ingenuo, eres un pervertido.

No, que estas , yo solo quiero dormir nada mas además, ella es muy pequeña aun para lo que estas pensando.

Dime Goku, acaso tú eres muy grande.

Goku se mira se da cuenta que está hablando, como Goku grande en el cuerpo pequeño.

Siiii, yo soy grande dijo, como para darle inocencia al asunto, por favor Bulma, tengo mucho sueño quiero dormir con mi esposa y no quiero que Ulong husmee. Cuando ella descanse sola.

Bulma sintió algo de risa al escuchar al niño llamar, así a la pequeña pero ya no le dio más importancia y le paso una pieza.

Toma Goku, esta es un pijama para chichi y esta es para ti gracias.

Goku subió al dormitorio junto a chichi, este se saco la ropa delante de chichi se le olvido, que ella no lo ha visto nunca desnudo.

El se miro su pene y pensar que antes solo sabía que serbias, solo para hacer pipi.

Pero creo, que tendré que esperar algo para que crezcas, estas muy de niño, una vos lo saco de su meditación, chichi estas desnuda si cariño, Goku se ríe un poquito recordó que chichi lo llamaba así cuando él estaba distraído.

Amor Goku no pudo dejar de recordar esa dulce chichi, sintió que la amaba aun mas, se fijo en su pequeñito cuerpo ya tenía sus senos algo creciditos, para su edad ya que chichi, también miro su vagina y miro su pene, sintió como su pequeño miembro creció el sabia que se estaba excitando, pero aun sus cuerpo eran pequeño para el acto sexual.

Así que tomo una ducha, ese pequeñito pene creció más de lo que pensaba para la edad que tenia ahora, se vistió y tomo la pijama de chichi la cual se la puso el mismo el ahora le daría todo el amor que no le dio antes se acostó al lado de ella y se durmió abrasado a su cintura, Ulong, por su parte decía ese Goku, es mas pervertido que yo.

Eso no maldito cerdo dijo Bulma.

El ve a esa pequeña como su esposa, y no se fijara en nadie más, ese niño está enamorado de la pequeña, pero a ti te sirven todo las niñas lindas y que tiene de malo.

Eso tu eres el pervertido idiota

GOKU Continuo su viaje ahora junto a su amada chichi para estar siempre unidos esta vez el ya sabe cómo hacer las cosas bien, y no solo tuvieron a Gohan y Goten, sino que tuvieron a los gemelos GINE Y BARBORCK,

Que eran los nombres de los padres de Goku, Goku se mantuvo con vida en todas las peleas, todo su entrenamiento los realizo con chichi, sin excepción y fue aun más fuerte y chichi era la mujer más fuerte del universo, y esta vez sí.

Fueron Felices Por Siempre. **Fin…**

**Esta historia empecé a escribirla sin saber, mucho en realidad solo me senté en el pc y mis manos se movieron a medida que las ideas brotaban.**

**Sé que me falta mucho, pero con el poco conocimiento escribí esto. Espero que les haya gustado quise al final darle una oportunidad a Goku a empezar de nuevo también se lo merece así como santochi ambos disfrutaron del amor de la misma mujer que en un futuro tendrán que pelear su amor, cuando reencarnen es una idea que tengo para continuar con una segunda historia, incluso el amor de vegeta por chichi renacerá. Esta vez con quien se quedara.**

**Goku, Santochi, O Vegeta. **


End file.
